A Fallen Shinobi
by psychocitten
Summary: Naruto had disappeared without a trace. They searched for him for years, and then the blonde turns up with a wife and child denying he was ever a shinobi, let alone this Naruto character.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Hokage tower was busy as usual. The sun was high heating the day for the summer afternoon. An older woman with blonde hair sat at the Hokage desk glaring at the piles of paperwork.

The intercom buzzed alerting her that Shizune, her assistant, had someone wanting to see her. Pressing a button on her desk an audible click unlocked the doors. She had added the lock to keep a certain blonde gaki from rampaging into her office. It typically didn't work.

A tall raven haired man entered the office and waited to be addressed. His standard issue vest was clean and orderly along with his weapons. His face was sharp and his eyes were calculating, searching each corner of the room for any hidden danger.

"I am guessing that your mission went well Sasuke?" The man in the room stepped forward and placed a mission scroll on her desk.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. The mission was a success." Looking up from her work the blonde leader searched for the answer to her next question.

Ever ninja in Konoha was asked the same thing after their mission. At first they thought their Hokage would stop asking after a while but 5 years had passed of no end was in sight. Some member of the ninja populace would shake their head in shame other seemed overjoyed their answer was no.

"No Hokage-sama I hadn't seen Naruto." The slate grey eyes looked over the busty blonde out the window behind her.

"It has been too long Sasuke. Where is the Gaki it has been 5 years, were is Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama I don't know, I just don't know."

A.N. My god I didn't know that so many would like my other story and now I will start another. Thank you to however many subscribed to me I hope not to disappoint. This story has been jumping up and down in my head for a while and if people are starting to read it I will continue to write it. Happy writing, and reading to all!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Wide as the Sky**

The breeze danced through the leaves and lightly brushed across a man walking with his child on the road towards a heavy metal gate. Sentries standing at both corners of the gate watched the two individuals making their way down the path. Above them the insignia of the village hidden in the leaf was proudly displayed warning and welcoming every enemy and ally.

The toddler babbled incoherently at his father, trees, bushes and the occasional unlucky squirrel that crossed their path. The father's head bobbed up and down at the appropriate times showing that he was listening to the non-sense.

The guards started to size up the duo and found them not to be a threat in the least. The man and boy both had blonde hair but the older kept his longer and tied back low on his neck while younger had his hair cut short. The blonde father had an easy gait that swayed his large upper body back and forth with little effort. On the other hand his child seemed to bounce from one side of the road to the next.

Making their way to the guards the father didn't meet their stares but watched his son.

"What is this?" the toddler asked in a high voice. The child's dark eyes seemed to shift back and forth from a deep endless dark blue of the ocean to a dusky purple of a sunset. One of the guards took the liberty to answer for the father and kneeled down toward the child.

"You are going to go into Konoha. Can I know what your name is and your father's?" The boy's chest puffed out with pride that this man had asked him and not his father for the information.

"My name is Yoshiro and this is my Jifu!" The adults of the group chuckled at the boy's antics.

"No Yoshiro-san, what is your Jifu's name?" Again the boy had puffed up at being referred to as 'Yoshiro-san.'

"My Jifu is Takumi," turning to his father the boy added, "and I think maybe Daddy and Mommy should call me Yoshiro-san too!" At this Takumi heartily laughed and the guards couldn't help but to join in.

"Yes _Yoshiro-san._ What ever you wish _Yoshiro-san._" Takumi's voice was mellifluous but was unmistakably male.

The other guard at the gate turned to the father, who had yet to meet their stares. His wide eyes had watched the interaction with amusement, but his green jump suit was anything but amusing.

"YOSH my friend what are you doing coming here?" Takumi shook his head and laughed at the man's exuberant personality. He glanced at the bowl headed man and in an exasperated voice replied.

"Well, I lost my job and now I had to move my family somewhere else for work. Not that I was fired mind you, just, laid off. Unemployment rate and all."

The green man had tears running down his face and was trying to keep from bursting into uncontrollable sobs. He failed.

"The Power of Youth is with you! A lonely man and his only son with his meager possessions took the road of life to seek a new way to live!" The hysterical man's companion jumped in as he continued on in the background.

Takumi and Yoshiro were shocked, Yoshiro more so then his father. The man's friend continued eyeing their bags.

"I know that isn't the truth, what my friend was saying," he looked back around, "still saying, mind telling a bit more? You can't only be moving with what you have." Shaking his head in bewilderment Takumi continued were he had left off.

"Unemployment right um. My wife is coming with the rest of the crap, I mean stuff. She is pregnant and I needed the money to support us. Kids are expensive you know?"

"Do you have any talents?"

"Yes, I was a carpenter in our last village. I do the construction of building to the construction of chairs." The man said with pride puffing out his chest like his son had done earlier.

"What is your family name?"

"I am just Takumi. Before my wife I was a journey man."

"Right Takumi-san do you want to leave your wife's name here so we can tell her were you are? Also we can give you a list of jobs for your expertise and homes for sale in the area."

The blonde man turned back around towards the direction they had come from. He looked out at the road like he could see his wife heavy with child making her way toward him.

Takumi turned back, "Well, yeah, okay. Her name is Miyako. She will be traveling with four completely whipped men, doing her bidding, carrying her stuff. Her belly is big but whatever you do don't say she is fat. Please dear god if you want to live don't call her fat." Takumi shivered at a memory. "You will know her when you see her. She will see you, then demand to know where I am."

The guard Takumi had been talking to nodded his head in understanding and his hysterical partner had come back. "I had a friend who was pregnant." Spandex-man said, "That woman was full of the power of youth. After the birth Ino-chan went back to normal."

Takumi jumped and went stock still staring at the guards. For the first time both men could look into Takumi's eyes and they were shocked themselves.

Clear blue eyes as deep as the ocean and wide as the sky were watching them and evaluating.

**A.N.** couldn't just leave with a prologue could I? Well I want this to be good so review and critique. Thanks to all reviewer out there you are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Whisker Marks**

Absently Takumi watched his son from the corner of his eyes bounce up and down while grasping his hand.

The village hadn't really changed at all, but he had. The same people were there, more or less, only older. Some buildings were remodeled or taken down but the Hokage tower and monument still stood in their proud glory watching over the citizens.

"Crap, what am I doing here again?" A jerk at the end of his arm brought his attention back to his son as he started to scold him.

"Jifu! Kaa-san will be mad that you said that! You will be in trouble!" Pulling his son off the street Takumi kneeled down to Yoshiro's height.

"I know and I really don't want to be in trouble." Holding out his pinky Takumi looked pleadingly at his son, "Can this stay a secret just between us?" Yoshiro looked into the sky and around him in contemplation. Finally the little boy grasped his father's pinky with his own and in a loud voice spoke to him.

"Okay I won't tell." Turning around Yoshiro spotted a sweets shop and an elderly woman mindlessly sweeping up small debris that cluttered the road. Giving his father a pleading look the begging started. "Jifu, can I please get a snack, or some candy?"

Now Takumi was in a spot. He didn't know if his son was black mailing him or just wanting some food. Sure they promised, but if he told his mother he would be in some deep. The elderly woman that had been sweeping in front of the store started to laugh boisterously and leaned against her broom.

She was bent over and dressed in a warm enough skirt and sweater to protector her from the last winter chills that stalked the streets. Wrinkles were added on top of each other from countless hours of laughter and genuine smiles. Her hair had lost its color ages ago and was now as gray as a specter's. Takumi recognized her from his childhood and didn't want to talk to her in the least. Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes she turned to two blondes staring at her.

"I am sorry sir but your son reminded me of someone." The woman seemed not to be looking at them any more but memories from her past. Recalling some thing that was happy and touching her heart while tearing it apart at the same time with unforgotten grief. "You boy, look so much like him it's scary. He laughed the same way and he had the same mischievous grin, like he knew something you should have known from the very start. I couldn't help but overhear you." She studied them for a moment before nodding her head and gestured towards the shop, "Why don't the two of you come in and pick up some sweets."

Clawing for a way out Takumi looked towards his son. Big, bright, wide, puppy eyes watered in a pitiful display of innocents, a sniffle swiftly followed and Takumi was out for the count. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked up at the woman and gave her a meek smile.

"Thank you, I think we will take you up on the offer." The woman quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him. Takumi knew he had stepped into something he had wanted to avoid, badly.

Warmth and memories swarmed him as he made his way into the store staring at the candies. Pocky of a variety of kinds stood at attention and gumballs waited lazily for some one to steal them. The elderly woman turned back to Takumi and Yoshiro. Yoshiro gave the woman an infectious smile and in seconds she was smiling back at him. He looked up at his father waiting for the limit on mouth watering sweets he was allowed to devour.

Scratching his neck Takumi did the math in his head. How many could he afford? How many until he had to strangle his son when he hit his sugar high? Groaning, Takumi held up four fingers and off his son went. Yoshiro wasn't as bad as he was when he was younger but damn! That boy could reach a rush and go on it for hours!

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Startled out of his thoughts Takumi looked down at the little woman, who had just appeared at his side magically. "My name is Tomoko Okashi, but you know that don't you?"

Takumi immediately searched for his son and found him plastering dirty hand prints on glass jars. Looking around the room again he found only two exits, main and back door. He couldn't see any weapons but that didn't mean the woman couldn't or wouldn't scream for help. This was a shinobi village and many, on or off duty, would come to help an elderly woman in distress.

A soft chuckle broke his train of thought and Takumi glared at the woman next to him from the corner of his eye, watching both her and his son at the same time.

"Tough to get rid of shinobi training when it has been hammered into you, huh? Doesn't matter how hard you try, the way you walk and carry yourself, screams ninja. I won't say anything, yet, I just want an explanation as to why you're back. Then if I like your reason, I will or will not keep my mouth shut." Pausing a moment Tomoko took in the sight of the grown man next to her.

His bright blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. Silver, black, and red, piercings lines up his right ear. Dressed in civilian clothing he could blend in perfectly with the crowd. No one would know unless they were looking for him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Okashi-san." Takumi started, he swallowed and a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, "You must have me mistaken for some one else. I don't think we have met. My name is Takumi and my son is Yoshiro."

"Aahhh so that is his name and yours as well? Righteous son? He will grow into his name, with you as his father." She snickered at a stray thought but continued, "You with a boy." Swiftly she turned about on Takumi and stared him down, "You are married right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a child yourself. Now look at you! You are grown, have a son and wife,"

"I am expecting more children."

"And now you are expecting more!" shaking her head Tomoko looked into Takumi's eyes, "The last time I saw you." She reached up and grabbed a cheek between her fingers, "You had whisker marks, Uzumaki Naruto."

**A.N.** Sorry I got distracted with reading other stories. Right! A little late but Happy Thanksgiving…sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed! I don't own Naruto!


	4. Chapter 3

**My Wife's Name**

Cerulean eyes looked down searching the wiser grey of the woman's. Several thoughts swirled through his head as the newly discovered Naruto tried to form a coherent thought. He couldn't understand how the granny knew who he was. He covered his tracks, he hid his whiskers, sure he left his hair alone but he found out that most people didn't recognize him without the whisker marks. Simple makeup hid them and even the most skilled shinobi couldn't find him, but this stupid old granny did.

"You know about Naruto-sama! As in Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Yoshiro came bounding up towards Tomoko, "Jifu told me stories about Naruto-sama! How he rescued a Koutaishihi, and fought demons, and, and…"

As the boy continued to rant about the stories Naruto had told him, of his own childhood, shame filled every surface of his heart. The weight of memories pulled harder on his shoulders than it had in years. Happy times of eating ramen with Iruka-sensei, training with Ero-sennin, fighting with Baa-chan. Horrible memories that should have been buried in the farthest part of his mind; the chidori tearing into his shoulder, watching his friend's corps be defiled by freaks, and so many people turning their back, leaving him there to rot.

The voice of Tomoko brought Naruto to the present. Away from the mind numbing pain and disgrace he felt.

"I knew Naruto-kun. He was a bright boy, always smiling, laughing. No matter what life threw at him. He was the sun of Konoha. The reason I brought you in here was because you remind me of him. You laugh just like him. Come home with me and I can give you a nice place to sleep and rest. My grandchildren might even be there so you can play with them."

"Naruto is real? He was BORN HERE?" Yoshiro was to busy jumping about the room excited to be in the birth place of his hero and idol that he didn't notice the puzzled expression of Tomoko. Turning to her Naruto spoke up.

"I didn't know that Naruto was a real person. I told my son stories that I heard while traveling the villages." Within that simple statement Naruto was able to convey every request needed. They didn't know who he was. Perking herself up Tomoko started for the door.

"Yoshiro-kun I can tell you many other stories of Naruto as we travel to my home. Would you like that?" The child literally stopped breathing afraid that if he did he would wake up. Running up to the woman Yoshiro grabbed her hand.

"Really? You can tell me more stories of Naruto-sama?" The elderly woman took on a grave expression.

"Why yes I can tell you the stories Naruto-sama wouldn't have wanted you to know. Of a mischievous childhood, pulling pranks, and running from the law. That boy was a sure hand full." Tomoko from the corner of her eye gave Naruto a meaning full glare which he promptly ignored. "Come this way boy! And off we go!"

The stooped woman walked surprisingly fast for her age but Naruto kept pace with her, following closely to listen to the conversation they were keeping.

She started with his pride and joy, the Hokage monument painting, from her side of course. She told his son of his exploits of terrorizing the town. Stories of how buckets of paint would rain down on men who were mean, graffiti on walls, and annoying the ninja populace. What she didn't tell Yoshiro was that the mean people, were men that had beaten him in the street, graffiti had been put on the stores that wouldn't sell him anything, and he had only annoyed the ninjas who called him a demon day in and day out subtly harassing him with out the Hokage's knowledge.

Drawing near a traditional Japanese house Tomoko pointed it out.

"That is my house and you two will be staying there as long as need be." The house wasn't extravagant but no one would be embarrassed to live there. It wasn't falling apart and was in good order. The lawn was clean and the outside of the house was freshly painted awaiting the summer heat.

When they made their way into the house they passed discarded toys from Tomoko's grandchildren. The entry way was littered with them as well as the good sized dining room.

Motioning for Naruto and Yoshiro to sit, Tomoko made her way in to the kitchen to prepare them a snack and tea. Looking over the breakfast counter she listen to Yoshiro retell Naruto his own childhood to him. In his mind Naruto would fill in the blanks adding in a few things here and there but would silently listen to his exuberant son nodding in the correct places.

"Jifu? You're quiet. Is something wrong?" Light blue eyes looked into dark blue, the purple dancing in and out, teasing him of his wife that was heavy with their second child. "You miss Kaa-san don't you?"

Lazily looking into his son's eyes he reached over and ruffled his hair.

"It creeps me out how well you can do that." The only response from the three year old was an odd glance and a growl at his father to get off him. Hearing Tomoko shuffle in the kitchen Naruto stood to help her with the tea. He took the tray as she slid past him to his son. Handing him cookies she picked him up and stared into his eyes.

"Now I have only two rules in this house. When the adults are talking you wait for them to finish and then don't break anything. Everything else is fair game. You can play with the toys but stay in the yard keep the door open and be close enough so your father and I can hear you."

A quick "Yes Obaa-san" a few squirming motions to get free and the boy was gone.

Turning back to blonde Sr. Tomoko tried to read his soul. Naruto fidgeted under the dominating gaze of his elder waiting for the dreaded question. Heaving a sigh Tomoko threw herself into her chair.

"He is just like you Naruto. If he had the whisker marks and the same blue eyes he would be you."

"Okashi-san I put make-up on our faces." Startled she looked at him for any lie as he sat down in the chair opposite her. Making himself comfortable he poured Tomoko tea then himself some. "My wife has drilled into me some manners. I have changed and I can only hope for the better."

Grey eyes studied him taking in his physical condition. He was fit and well toned but not that of a ninja. Ninja's were muscled and sleek, ready to kill and disappear. This Naruto was muscled more in his upper body, like he had been carrying heavy loads for years. He had broad shoulders that would intimidate lesser people, but he also had an air of gentleness that calmed the soul.

"Naruto how are you. What have you been doing?" Tomoko paused a minute to gather a shaky breath, "Where have you been?" Silence echoed through the room as Naruto considered each question and how much he would and could offer.

"I am doing fine, Obaa-san. I have been making a family and a new life. I have been in a… tiny village that doesn't give a damn about the outside world. I've been happy." This new silence was different for the two people in the room.

Naruto was happy for the quiet. He had time to gather his thought on where to start, time to think about when to lie.

Tomoko, on the other hand, was reeling. He had finely found happiness. He had a family and a life. It sounded like, to her, that people loved him finally.

"Where to start? Well, hell I don't know. Where do you want me to start?"

The older woman thought for a moment.

"You came back after training with Jiraiya-sama, saved Kazekage-sama, then fought and brought back Uchiha-san. From there you helped the Hokage and Toad-sennin fight Orochimaru and bring down the sound village. You were finally getting something, the village's respect. You then left again with Jiraiya-sama to continue training and become stronger, to become Hokage. What happened? You just disappeared!"

Taking a moment Naruto lost himself in the memories. The smell of sake in the air when he first saw his wife, drunk yelling, and whores, lots of whores. The scene was anything but perfect. He was having a drink with his sensei at a brothel when he heard her over the yelling.

"I went training with Ero-sennin, right. For about a year I was traveling with him and then I saw her." Naruto chuckled a bit, "We went to a brothel to get some sake. I heard her singing. Kami she is beautiful. It took me two years to marry her. We had a baby the same year and moved to a village with no affiliation to any of the other villages or the outside world for that matter."

Tomoko was engrossed in Naruto's story. The only other thing she wanted to know was why he had left, giving up on his dream, and why was he here if he had been so happy there. She waited for Naruto to continue but he seemed to have no inclination of doing so.

"Well why are you here now?" Naruto sat straighter in his chair as if he had been found stealing a cookie from his son.

"I, um, well, got laid off." A slight frown marred his features as Naruto glared into the table, shifting in his seat.

"You got what?"

"There weren't enough jobs in that tiny village. I had apprenticed under a carpenter and well the village didn't need another one so, I got laid off. They kept the old got rid of the new. Not that I was bad or anything. I was really good! Just," Naruto heaved a dramatic sigh. "When we left the village we heard that Konoha needed some workers. My wife suggested it."

Staring off into space Naruto just stopped. He thought about how the hell he had ended up in this situation. Making excuses for granny.

Tomoko knew a whipped man when she saw one. If Naruto's wife said jump he asked how high? If she said run he asked how far? She wondered if this woman knew who she had under her thumb, one of the greatest shinobi to ever come out of Konoha.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Kouchou Miyako."

Tomoko's withered face was drawn taunt and her eyes grew wider as she recognized the name.

"You married her?"

**A.N.** You know what I forgot… I don't own Naruto and if any of you think I did… shame. I wouldn't be writing this if I did now would I. Thank you for the support you make my day brighter. Tell me your favorite parts of your lest favorite!


	5. Chapter 4

**Suicide**

Naruto was lounging back into the kitchen chair as he watched Tomoko struggle with the new information. The sun outside had slowly sunk down and dusk settled on the house. Realizing the time Naruto leaned farther back into the chair and shouted for his son.

"Yoshiro! Come inside time to get ready for bed!" The sound of little feet pounding up the stairs onto the porch, silence, and then the door slamming closed answered Naruto's call. The little blonde appeared before the adults.

"Jifu! Five minutes please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Now go to the bathroom…" trailing off Naruto looked to Tomoko for direction. Still in her daze she pointed down the hall connected to the dinning room. Picking up Yoshiro Naruto made his way down the dimly lit corridor.

Trying the first door to his left Naruto struck gold. He ushered the boy in helping him to the toilet and then was promptly told to get out. Shutting the door behind him Naruto examined the hall.

There was one other door on the left further down the hall and two closed doors across from him. Pictures decorated the otherwise bare walls with scenes of family outings. Picnics and hiking trips, marriages and birthdays spread the expanse. Leaning back on the door Naruto waited for the finishing flush. From the dinning room Tomoko shouted at Naruto.

"Na, I mean Takumi-san the two doors across from you are guest rooms and, and. I am sorry. You are married to whom again?"

The blonde man laughed at the woman's distress.

"I am married to Kouchou Miyako. You seem old enough to remember her clan Obaa-chan."

"Quite literally I am standing in front of royalty."

A flush announced the young boy leaving the bathroom and the door opened behind Naruto. Stumbling back a bit he caught himself and looked back at the sheepish boy. He reached down and lifted Yoshiro up to his chest. He squirmed and giggled as Naruto spread kisses across the boys face making his way to a guest room.

He left Tomoko's sight for a few moments to help the boy change his clothing then and reappeared in the door way wishing Yoshiro goodnight.

"Love you Jifu." A small genuine smile stretched Naruto lips.

"I love you too aiji." The soft click in the hall resonated with finality and Naruto turned back to the woman who had made her way into the hall and was now staring at him in open astonishment. His strong arm swept out toward the dinning room and he encouraged her to her chair.

Tomoko looked back at Naruto and continued their conversation.

"So you are married to a Kouchou, a Nightingale? Is it true?"

"What is true?"

"That they sing like nightingales?" Naruto's gaze lost focus as he watched the wall behind Tomoko.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Though I have never heard a nightingale song I would like to think the bird was jealous of the family and started to sing like them."

"I have heard of that legend. The very first Kouchou was singing in a field when a little bird overheard him, or her, and copied them. Very pretty story." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Her voice is, Kami, beautiful. That was the way I noticed her. Not that she isn't beautiful herself, she's gorgeous! But I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings,"

"Like a good ninja."

Naruto shot her a rueful look for interrupting him and continued, "When, like I said before, I heard her. Tomoko I can't explain right now but I am living a lie. A very happy, peaceful, bright, wonderful lie that fills my heart with such shame and fear that they will find out and then shun me like every one else. I had to leave the village to see there is more than the village itself. I had to leave to find my life and happiness" Tomoko reached out and grasped Naruto's hands in her weathered ones. The grip clinging to him with desperation.

"Naruto, please tell me what is going on." She pleaded.

A long pregnant silence filled the room and panic seeped into Naruto's eyes as he thought of the ramification of not telling Tomoko. The woman he could trust with his life and had done so on many occasions.

He could still hear the drunken shouts and the heavy stench of fear coming from his own little body. He, to this day, remembers every twist and turn to get to the candy shop from anywhere in Konoha. The little door it had, just big enough for him to slip through and sit in a choked panic. He remembered the darkness that would press down on him and then a kind face that would wipe away his few escaped tears. She would hand him a gumball, give him something to drink and then leave him to distract the drunks.

Naruto looked up into the face he remembered from his childhood with a new sense of devotion. She risked so much to help a scared little boy that every one hated, even her own husband, and she never asked anything in return from him.

"Obaa-san," Naruto stated. Tomoko looked up from the wood table, "I never properly thanked you and I want to now. You only have to ask and I will do what you need, from making you a new table to getting rid of some rascals. Anything, you hear me! You need any help tell me." Small tears started to gather in the corner of Naruto's eyes as he watched the shock play across Tomoko's face.

"Thank you Naruto, but what I want right now is to help you. What are you hiding that is tearing such a big heart as yours in two?"

Naruto took a shuddery breath and then blew it out through his nose.

"I am lying to my wife and children. They don't know I was a Konoha ninja. They don't know that I am now a missing nin and a jurinkichi that holds the most powerful demon in all existence, the nine tailed fox Kyuubi."

Tomoko studied his face in complete disbelief. She didn't know Naruto could lie let alone lie for years.

"Dear Kami Naruto. How do you hide it? You have told me before that your senses are sharper than a human's, like an Inuzaka, but I mean, good heavens. Some one must have noticed that you have quicker reflexes?"

Naruto scratched his face as he thought of the best way to answer.

"Well. I smoke."

Tomoko narrowed her eyes waiting for a lengthier explanation.

"Kyuubi heals faster so I won't die of lung cancer but not fast enough to rid me of the side effects." His face scrunched at his own explanation and Naruto tried again. "I smoke a cigarette right? Then for the next few days I smell of smoke, Special hunter-nin can't smell me out. My sense of smell is dulled and I become tired, not as quick. If I do have a spurt of speed people jock it up to adrenaline or me being a traveler for most of my life. You know? I become normal."

"What does your wife think of your smoking habit?"

"She doesn't let me kiss her for a day or two. Depending on how much I puff. I normally only have one for the week, but if I am stressed or heard there are hunter nins in the area then I have two or three. The only real draw back to the whole plan is that my taste buds get ruined for those days as well, and it is nasty. Never really got into it."

Letting Tomoko drink in the information Naruto idly looked about the room and touched his neck expecting something to be there. He realized what he did and shrugged his shoulder in annoyance.

"So Tomoko what is your plan?"

Her shoulders slumped forward, "I won't do anything. What are you going to do if your wife finds out about," She waved her hand at him, "this?"

A small sad smile tore and terrified Tomoko's heart as Naruto spoke.

"I Uzumaki Naruto would kill myself, just for her. She has no idea who I am or what I am," Naruto chuckled at a stray thought, "She has no idea what kind of power she has at her finger tips. Does she, Tomoko?"

A.N. **Koutaishihi = crown princess; Jifu = affectionate father; Okaa-san = honorable mother; Obaa-san = grandmother; Aiji = beloved child**

The next chapter will be right along so if you ask questions if you want. Yes I know I didn't explain anything about Miyako's past and I did that on purpose. Again it takes two seconds to tell me what your favorite part is and not-so favorite part. I don't know how to spell jurinkichi… maybe that is it does anyone know?


	6. Chapter 5

**Fuck Ravens**

The smell of fresh grilled meat and vegetable stir fry perforated through out the house as Tomoko cooked dinner. As she watched the veggies cook she couldn't help but think about the past three days spent with the, 'no-named family'.

She had discovered that Yoshiro was very smart and that he was turning 4 soon. Naruto, or Takumi, was now well spoken and, thoughtful. Scary as that was, it was refreshing. He had always had such good insight when he was younger and now it had grown and matured.

A loud bang shook the house and two sets of footsteps hurried into the dinning room. One was heavier and full of regrets, the other was light without a care in the world. The two blondes made their appearance to the table while Tomoko watched them.

With a heavy huff Naruto threw himself into a chair and collapsed forward, his head banging into the table with a resounding thud. Yoshiro winced at the noise but soon lost interest and turned to Tomoko.

"Obaa-san! What are you doing? How was your day? Did you see anything inter, inter, fun? What did you do today? What do you think you are going to do tomorrow? Jifu and I are going to look at more houses," Naruto groaned, "Ooh and Kaa-san is coming tomorrow Jifu said so!" He groaned again.

Yoshiro took a breath to continue but Tomoko cut him off.

"Yoshiro?"

"Yes?"

"Take a breath. I am pretty sure you are going to turn blue soon. Well let me see. I am cooking dinner for you and your Jifu. Nothing really happened today. Lots of kids came into the store and tomorrow I don't really have a lot planned. So your wife is coming tomorrow Takumi?"

Again another groan rumbled deep in Naruto chest as he sat back up to look at Tomoko with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes she is coming tomorrow and I don't have a house." A fake sob escaped his mouth and he collapsed again onto the table.

"NO Jifu don't cry!"

Sniffing miserably Naruto looked at his son.

"Can you get me some tissues from the bathroom?" Yoshiro viciously nodded and skittered to the bathroom. Turning a serious face to Tomoko who was over the breakfast counter Naruto spoke fast enough so his son wouldn't hear as he fiddled with the door and bathroom light.

"Obaa they are following. Konoha Anbu are following me and the houses that are father away from the Hokage tower and not available. The houses near the tower are available and inexpensive. I think they may be onto me. Do you know what they will do to me if they actually get their hands on me?" His eyes were wide in previously hidden panic, "They will take me away and lock me up maybe even worse! Baa-chan won't be able to do anything! I am a demon and they will make sure I won't see the light of day. Yhey might execute me!"

Hissing low Tomoko interrupted Naruto's panicked rant.

"You don't know that for sure! Lay low and just buy a nice house for your wife and son, children. You need to keep calm and don't panic. It's only been a few days. They could be just looking into you. Don't forget that you are a new citizen."

Nodding his head Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself as he heard his son coming back into the room. A tissue made its way into Naruto's hand and he brought his lack luster sobs back into the play.

* * *

Small beads of sweet trickled down his face and he swallowed through the lump in his throat. Sitting across the table the other man was unfazed by his distress. Naruto was scared, pissed, and nervous all at the same time.

He pushed the two large stacks of bills across the table to the man dressed in black. Quickly they were snatched up and in place of them two sets of keys clicked onto the wood.

"Congratulations Tamuki-san you are now the proud owner of your very own house."

"Yeah thanks." Naruto murmured to himself as he stood up and made his way out of the building. He walked down the street fully aware of the multiple pairs of eyes watching his ever move.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he made his way back to Tomoko's house.

"Yoshiro! Yoshiro where are you?" Small thumps echoed in the quiet house and a small body ran into Naruto's broad frame. "Guess what we got!" He exclaimed.

"Did you buy a house Jifu?" His son's bright eager eyes looked up at him.

"Yes Aiji, I did. We need to wait for your Okaa-san at the gate now. Are you ready to go?" Yoshiro vigorously nodded and leapt towards the door, pulling on his shoes as he went.

Laughing loudly into the air he ran further ahead, darting in and out of the crowd.

"Yoshiro please stay in sight! Yoshiro?" Yoshiro's head was bowed down in disgrace and another figure was standing over him looking down at the small blonde head. Naruto made his way over to the two and curiously looked at his son. "Yoshiro what did you do?" He asked.

"Your son ran into me." Every fiber of Naruto's being screamed in defiance. He was in denial. His day couldn't go this badly. First he had to get _that_ house, he could see the Hokage tower out his bedroom window. He hadn't a lot of money to buy a house and the house he did get _they_ made sure it was easy to buy. Now all he wished for was that when he looked up it wouldn't be_ him_.

Slowly Naruto started to look up. Dark shoes, dark pants, kunai holder, dark shirt. Dark. Eyes. Dark. Hair. The color of ravens. One single coherent thought screamed in and out of Naruto's head. Fuck ravens.

**A.N.** so…. Hi….. long time huh? Well I hate my clumsiness right now so sue me. I got tangled up in the power cord for my laptop and well I broke it. Took forever to get a new one. So sorry. My computer is back up so the chapters should be coming back out.

I don't like how this chapter ends but I needed to get something out. Right review please. Tell me your favorite part in the story and your least favorite. It's the only way I will get better.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nice to Meet You**

When Naruto had planed on making his way to the gate to meet his wife, he hadn't planned on a stupid jerk going along with him as well. The silent raven had forgiven Yoshiro, asked where they were going, then promptly joined them on their trek. Naruto could hardly believe the crap that was going on. Buying that Kami awful house, having to tell his wife he doesn't have a job yet, and now Sasuke was _walking_ with them.

Yoshiro was happily oblivious to his father's inner turmoil. Jumping ahead and staring openly at the different sights. He chattered at everything that moved talking about how pretty his Kaa-san was to how pretty the town was. From the little blonde's description of his Kaa-san she had beautiful long black hair and the darkest purple eyes that were even darker than his own. Naruto wished, not for the first time, that his son would just stop talking for once.

The Uchiha walking next to Naruto was not the Sasuke he remembered. The Sasuke he remembered wouldn't stand there listening to a child jabber, ever. Hell Sasuke couldn't stand normal conversation with Shikamaru, who didn't say a whole lot in the first place. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke and couldn't believe it. The damn bastard had a smirk, totally lost in his own thoughts.

"Um. Sir? I don't think I got your name and may I ask why you are following us?" Continually repeating to himself to act stupid Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and the reason I am coming with you is because I am headed in the same direction."

Hearing several people around them murmur and pointedly looking at the pair, Naruto felt his shoulders hunch trying to disappear as he had done in his youth, pre genin years. Having been away from the dark glares he had forgotten what it was like to be at the center of attention. He had been caught off guard. The raven gave him a curious look but didn't say anything waiting for Naruto to explain his unusual behavior.

"I, I don't like a lot of people's attention on me. I lived in a small village before this and well, everyone knew everyone, directly or indirectly." Sasuke gave a nod and a small crease burrowed into his brow.

"They are more than likely not looking and pointing at you, but at me. I am not really known to be… near anyone for any amount of time." In his mind Naruto was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically and crying about that being the understatement of the year. Sasuke continued, "It could also be because you two look so much like him." If Naruto hadn't the sensitive hearing he had he would have missed what the Uchiha had said so softly. He spoke it almost as an afterthought.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and Naruto noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. He looked ahead and couldn't see Yoshiro, just as he felt panic bubble in his chest a slight tug brought his attention down to his wrist.

"I am right here Jifu." Yoshiro's head bowed down to hide the small giggle that was working its way up. "You should have seen your face. Your eyes got all big." To show what he meant Yoshiro brought his hands to his face and made big circles with his fingers around his eyes. "Like this." A slight twitch formed in Naruto's forehead as he watched his son make fun of him.

In one great swoop he snatched up the laughing boy and perched him on his broad shoulder.

"Now you won't be able to get away from me." Naruto could feel Sasuke's gaze on Yoshiro and remembered that the two hadn't been formally introduced yet, "Yoshiro meet Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san this is my son Yoshiro-kun" A small tan hand snapped out towards Sasuke and waited expectantly, Sasuke's pale graceful hand reached up to the boy perched on his father's shoulder.

"Hajimemashite." Yoshiro's small curious head quirked to the side in thought as he held Sasuke's hand.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to be the Uchiha Sasuke that Jifu told stories to me about? Would you?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to quirk his head in puzzlement as he stared at the boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Just as Yoshiro started to answer, Naruto briskly started forwards. The boy jerked backwards and latched his little hands in Naruto's hair, pulling just enough to sting.

"Hey, Hey we can't be late now. Kaa-san will be mad at me." As Naruto lengthened his stride Yoshiro forgot about the conversation he had started with the Uchiha and clung happily to his father's hair. Several paces in front of Sasuke Naruto heard him speak up.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Stopping abruptly the boy fell forwards over Nauto's head. He turned around partially to look at the Uchiha and waited for Sasuke to continue. "What is your name?" He said.

"Uh" Scratching his chin lightly Naruto continued, "It's Takumi."

"Takumi? Takumi what?"

"Just Takumi. My family doesn't have a name, we are nameless." Naruto looked up to the blonde twin on his shoulder, "Isn't that right Yoshiro?" The little boy grinned like mad and thrust his fists into the air.

"Yeah! Just Yoshiro!" A soft laugh like that of nightingale or of a breeze caressing grass fields danced through the air and caught the small group's attention.

A woman, heavily pregnant, dressed in a traditional kimono altered to fit her frame stood in front of two traveling wagons. The men on said wagons were watching the woman and were waiting patiently for direction. Her shimmering black hair shifted as the wind blew through it and dark purple eyes watched the two blondes in the road. Her light skin had the look of a healthy pregnant woman's glow and her small delicate features were set in a serine gaze. Gently pumping her fist up into the air to mimic the small blonde perched on Naruto she proclaimed for all those watching.

"Yeah! Just Miyako!" Then all hell broke loose.

A.N. So took me long enough to keep going. MY GOD school is KICKING my ASS! *throwing one self onto the ground in hysterical tears* I don't want to anymore! *sniff* okay I am done.

Like usual please tell me what you like and don't like. It really does help with the next chapter. If you don't know how to help if you guys can keep an eye out for crazed frame of reference changes that would do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Unreasonable Behavior**

Naruto didn't know how it happened or when it happened but every time he saw his wife he turned into the pre-pubescent, hyper active child he used to be. Usually it didn't mater that this happened. Miyako thought he was adorable when he reverted and his son thought it was funny but right now wasn't the time to, switch personality. The reason stood some ten, fifteen feet away.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he bounced around his wife from one foot to the next with his son, Naruto could see the gears working in Sasuke's head. Working on what? He didn't know. Hopefully Sasuke wasn't thinking how odd he was. A small hand gently grabbed his shoulder and Naruto's attention was brought back to the beauty in front of him.

"It is so good to see your big grin again Takumi love." That did it. Swiftly bringing his petite wife's body to his he kissed her. Her scent rushed to meet his nose and Naruto knew he was long gone. The intoxicating smell that was distinctly hers along with the crisp smell of rain and dirt washed over him in waves drowning all other senses out. He knew it was wrong to lose himself so completely in her but just like the personality switch he couldn't help it.

A persistent push on his shoulder brought him back to earth and to his surroundings. Naruto pulled away slowly and rested his face in the crook of Miyako's neck breathing in her scent, being gone for so long the traces of his scent that usually mixed with hers was gone. Glaring into her neck he was determined to fix that soon. A sudden jump against his hand that was resting on her stomach brought his attention to other matters.

Slow steady breaths brought the lump in his throat down. He couldn't help but think that he was the happiest man alive.

"Um, Takumi we are in the middle of the street. People are staring and… Excuse me! What are you doing!" Jerking up Naruto could see Sasuke climbing up into the travel wagon.

"Uchiha-sama what are you doing?" Naruto could feel his blood pressure rocket with each new event that decided to grace his miserable life. He didn't feel as if he was that happy man any more.

"I am performing a standard inspection of your cargo." Miyako stiffened slightly and leaned towards Naruto.

"Is he a?" Pretending to be in thought Naruto squinted his eyes and whispered back.

"I don't think so. He is, could be, just an official. I get the feeling with the way he talks and just carries himself that he is important to the village, and why would the village put someone so valuable in danger, you know?"

"Takumi-san!" Placing a hand on the small of Miyako's back the man in question told her to stay put.

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

Appearing in the front of the wagon Sasuke's sharp coal eyes dug into Naruto's soul and he found himself standing straighter.

"Who made these?"

"These what?"

"These," turning back to look into the wagon Sasuke made a flourish with his arm, "these tables and chairs and, and, this furniture?" Looking at Sasuke he was almost comical if he didn't seem so peeved about something.

"My husband made them. Why?" The dark coals turned on Miyako and studied her.

"You do realize what is carved into the table, correct." Naruto knew where this was going and dreaded it. If only he knew his family would be coming back to Konoha he would have never have made what he did.

"Foxes are carved into our table and the Kyuubi is on the head chair. Why?" Sasuke's eyes were wide in confusion.

"Do you not know what that monster did to our village? It killed hundreds, men, women and children all in a single night and you honor it in your house! You can't do that in Konoha."

Deciding it was time to step in Naruto spoke up to take the Uchiha's attention off of his wife.

"Uchiha-sama, um," he swallowed stiffly, "we do not honor the fox but the jinchuriki that housed it."

Almost in reverence Sasuke stared at Naruto and whispered the name he hadn't spoken in years, "Naruto, you know of Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was rising uncharacteristically in pitch, "You know Naruto! Where is he?"

In a startling display of speed Sasuke was in front of the blonde painfully griping his shoulders.

"Where is he?"

"I am sorry Uchiha-sama I only met him once and he only told me his story and that was some years ago, before I met my wife." Drastically Sasuke's mood changed from panicked uncertainty to a defeat. His broad shoulders slumped and his eyes that were seconds ago shining in hope died and faded away, back into an emotionless abyss.

"I, see." Naruto watched with concern as Sasuke pulled himself together and swiftly licked his lips, a nervous habit he had when he was younger. "I apologize for my, unreasonable behavior. He was, is," he sighed, "an old friend of mine." Sasuke looked uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with the couple. "Who did you say carved the tables again?"

Grateful for the change in topic Miyako puffed her chest up with pride.

"My husband," she placed a hand on Naruto's arm as if showing him off as a prize, "is a wonderful carpenter. He was the apprentice of the best carpenter in town. He was to take over the old man's shop but," she sighed and gave Naruto a look, "we were cheated out of it. Weren't we darling?"

Shrinking in on himself Naruto knew what she was talking about. "Yes ma'm."

A soft, rich chuckle rumbled through Sasuke's chest. "Takumi-san do you have work yet?" A silence filled with the promise of doom settle over Naruto's head.

"Aren't you going to answer him Takumi?" It appeared that he had been staring at Sasuke like a startled rabbit for to long.

"Jifu doesn't have a job and he has been saying that you are going to kill him Kaa-san! Are you going to kill Jifu because I would be sad if Jifu died but," the young boy crossed his arms, "maybe we could put Jifu on the couch instead." Startled by the presence that was almost forgotten Miyako looked down at the small boy who was now gripping her kimono.

"What do you mean Jifu doesn't have a job?" Miyako's voice was soft but promised a swift death if the answer wasn't right.

Naruto could feel the sweat beading and dripping down his face as stared straight ahead not meeting anyone's eyes. Gradually he turned towards the demon with a strained smile.

"Ah well about that." He coughed a bit and tried to form a plan in his head. "I, uh."

"He is going to be working for me." All eyes turned to the raven in surprise.

"What?"

"You are going to be working for me Carpenter-san. I have a lot of work that needs to be done on my estates." Miyako's eyes grew large and the purple shone in the sunlight.

"Estates?"

Leisurely Sasuke turned back to Miyako and just as smoothly answered, "Estates, and it needs lots of work done to it."

**A.N.** Do any of you know how hard it is to type with a cat on you… laying on your arms to be exact. Right so tell me what you like and what you don't like. I was worried about the kiss between Naruto and Miyako I am going to try and work on lovey dovey scencs between the two…. Wish me luck


	9. Chapter 8

**Stupid, Stupid Man**

"Tilt the right side up a little."

"My right or your right?"

"We have the same right. Now that was too far, lower it a little." The grumble in the man's chest was unintelligible. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing! So is this okay?" Standing farther back with his arms outstretched Naruto turned his head back to Miyako. His answer was her head tilting to the side to stare. For a good three minutes. He could feel his arms starting to give out. Gritting his teeth Naruto tried to be as sweet as possible.

"Darling? Is this good?" Humming in contemplation she seemed to resign herself to the position of the picture and nodded.

Marking the wall Naruto put the portrait down and started to put the nails in when he heard the soft hum again. He turned around to watch the faint scowl twist Miyako's full lips and he leaned against the wall to wait for the final verdict.

"I guess this will be okay but I mean. Is it to much?" Blinking slowly Naruto chose his words carefully to not upset his emotional wife.

"What do you mean by 'too much'?"

"Well I mean look at it! I love this picture Takumi but, come back here with me." Straightening up Naruto walked around the dark wood table to stand next her. Sun light flooded the dinning room and cast soft shadows over the peach walls. The proud Kyuubi was wrapped around the main chair and behind it the picture in question was propped against the wall.

"Well?" Naruto glanced at Miyako out of the corner of his eye as she started but said nothing, "Takumi what do you think?" He cringed.

He could say it looked fine, which is exactly what he thought, and be yelled at for not contributing or he could say he didn't know and this process would last another hour. Either way the out come wasn't good.

Naruto glared at the wall and decided to throw his luck with the hormonal changes in pregnant women.

"Personally, Miyako, I think it looks good where it is." She sighed and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"But the picture is right behind your head and it is such a large landscape that I am afraid that it will make you look imposing." Naruto grunted in thought and wrapped his arms around Miyako's shoulders in turn.

"You don't want the man of the house to look imposing?" Miyako leaned back to get a better look at her husband and smirked.

"I am so sorry to tell you this Takumi, but you don't do imposing." An awful heart wrenching silence spread slowly through the room. It seemed impossible but the blonde haired man had made his face into an exact copy of his son when he pouted. Naruto's endless blue eyes widen and started to fill with tears and his lower lip jutted out. He sniffled and swallowing thickly waiting for the look to take effect.

Miyako looked away avoiding Naruto's gaze. He knew it was working, it worked every time for Yoshiro and they looked the same so it would work for him! She started to shake, her whole body jerking in the effort to resist the puppy eyes.

"A-Again, I-I am sorry," she snorted, "Takumi but this just proves my point," She looked up at Naruto with tears threatening to spill down her face and bit her lip to prevent the obvious laughter from escaping, "you my dear are not imposing." Naruto couldn't believe it. Yoshiro did it why wouldn't it work from him? Her face soften in mock sympathy as if she read his thoughts fleeting through his eyes. "Yoshiro is a three year old boy and you are a twenty-five year old man. Do you see the difference?"

Naruto went through the paces of thinking. He shifted from one foot to the next, searched the ceiling for answers and finally turned to Miyako. "Well, if giving you the puppy eyes don't work," a mischievous glint, and in what could only be described as evil, smirk appeared on his face, "I will have to try something else."

Naruto was sure Miyako's neck cracked with how fast her head snapped to look up at him. He reached quickly and pulled her body snuggly against his own and leaned down to capture her lips, "Kaa-san, Jifu! Kaa-san, Oh EW! Gross Jifu! You were going to kiss a girl! No don't do it!"

Naruto sighed to himself and pulled back. His son's little feet pounded against the wood floor from the sliding glass door to the back yard. The sound made its way through the kitchen to the dinning room and small arms latched themselves onto Naruto's leg. He sighed again and pouted at his wife unseen by his son. As Naruto leaned down this time he leaned for his son and picked him up. Yoshiro settled himself on Naruto hip and glared at both his mother and father.

"It's gross to kiss girls Jifu, they're icky!"

"Right, I almost made a mistake, thanks for saving me Yoshiro! I almost died."

"Fine, you two stop making me out to be the bad person, but you know we haven't finished with this picture?" Yoshiro looked over at the picture leaning up against the wall and nodded to himself.

"It looks good there."

Naruto and Miyako looked to each other and then the wall. Miyako turned to Yoshiro and lifted him up and away from Naruto propping him against her own hip, he shuffled a bit to get comfortable around her belly then settled. "Do you really think so Yoshiro?"

"Yeah."

"Well that settled it. Takumi we are putting the picture there. Now get to it!"

Naruto jumped to attention and saluted her and Yoshiro. "Yes Ma'am!" Miyako's small hand waved him away and Yoshiro slid down her side to the floor.

"Come on Kaa-san! I saw a squirrel and I saw a bird and I saw Akamaru again!"

Naruto's eyes widen and he lunged for his son. He kneeled down to Yoshiro's height and latched onto his arms forcing him to look into panicked blue eyes.

"What do you mean Akamaru? When did you see him?" Yoshiro's dark blue eyes were wide in surprise at his father's reaction and Naruto could hear Miyako gasp in the background. He shook Yoshiro slightly to snap his attention back to him. "What. Do. You. Mean Akamaru?"

"Takumi! What do you think you are doing!" Miyako had rushed forward to grab Naruto in the vain attempt to calm him and separate the two before Yoshiro was scared even more.

Naruto growled deep in his throat and glared at his wife, "Back off!" His attention went back to his terrified son, "Where did you see Akamaru?" His voice this time was not loud but low and deep scaring not only Yoshiro but Miyako as well.

"I-I-I," silent tears started to slip down Yoshiro's frozen face, "I f-first meet Akamaru-kun and K-Kiba-san when we were living with Obaa-s-san." Naruto could feel his eyes turn hard and old ninja training started to resurface.

"That long ago why didn't you tell me." His voice started to get louder, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Miyako became desperate as she shook Naruto violently and snatched Yoshiro away from him. "What the hell are you doing Takumi! That is enough!" Her voice was started to rise in pitch as she stared incredulously at her husband that had seemingly been struck with insanity. "That is enough!"

Naruto stared long and hard at his frantic wife and son who hiccuped in her arms. His own frantic anger forgotten, shame overwhelmed his heart and he couldn't look at them any longer.

Miyako stood in the dinning room and watched her husband shove his boots on and leave, the door sending a resonating bang into the cold house. She held Yoshiro as he clung to her neck, tears finally abated, and as his head was hidden she let silent tears fall down her own face.

"Takumi?" She whispered, "What on earth is wrong with you." Righteous anger deeply seeded into her heart at that stupid, stupid man with each spoken word.

**A.N.** I reread some of the other chapters and realized I, excuse my French, totally fuck up. I efferd up the time line and now I have to go back and fix it. Soooo I will be going back and just making small fixes, nothing really big, to the time line. The plot will be the same you don't have to reread it


	10. Chapter 9

**Of Strange Pig and Frogs**

The house was unusually silent as Miyako sat at the big table in her usual place, next to the main chair, next to Takumi's chair. She watched Yoshiro solemnly play with his toys not really putting any effort into it. Every so often he would glance up at the door. To will it open or hoping that the door would remain close she didn't know.

Takumi had left yesterday and Miyako hadn't seen him sense. She stayed up late going through a barrage of emotions in his absence. It had started out as anger and confusion, then slowly worry and fear seeped into her heart and mind. She didn't understand why her husband of 3 years would just leave like that.

Miyako had seen fear and guilt under that anger and it just confused her more. She had never seen such behavior in him before and hoped she never would again. Now all she felt she could do was sit at the table, at home, and stare listlessly at nothing waiting for her absentee husband, then chew him out.

"Kaa-san," Yoshiro whispered scared to break the quiet in the house, "where is Jifu?" Miyako focused on her son and gave him a fragile smile. She lifted her tiered hand and waved her perplexed son over. He stood with his stuffed frog under his arm and walked to her, hiding his eyes from his mother's searching gaze.

"My little baby," She reached out and hugged his small body to her chest kissing his forehead, "Jifu had to run out and do some errands for Kaa-san. He did come home but I made him run out again this morning before you woke up." Yoshiro's skinny arms tightened around her neck.

"Why did you have to send Jifu away?" He hid his sniffle in her neck. Miyako swallowed thickly and continued with her lie to the best of her ability.

"I wanted strawberries." An awkward silence filled the room as she waited for the toddler's reaction. Yoshiro slowly leaned back and stared incredulously at his mother.

"You reminded Jifu to get me some right?" All of the tension Miyako held in her shoulders left her in one long sigh.

"Yes I did. Now lets get you into bed it is nap time now." She patted Yoshiro's bottom and used the table as a prop to help her up. He slipped his hand into hers and led her away to the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the upper floor. He trudged up each step dragging his Kaa-san the entire way.

After they reached the upper level she dragged him into the bathroom and made sure he went then changed him into a pull up and lifted him up. Yoshiro shifted around her belly but started and stared at her tummy.

"Kaa-san," he sounded hesitant, "your belly moved." She giggled lightly and patted her bulging abdomen with her free hand as she walked to his newly furnished bedroom. Frogs decorated the room from top to bottom. Frog wallpaper, frog bed covers, and the room was done in tasteful hues of green. His pet frog croaked in greeting from his large aquarium on his desk. Needless to say Yoshiro loved his room.

"Your little sister or brother is saying hi." Miyako let Yoshiro down and watched him scamper to his bed and under the covers. She made her way to the blinds that over looked main-street where people were milling about at various vendors and drew them closed as she spoke. "Are you going to be kind to your sibling Yoshiro?"

The little boy grumbled a bit and buried himself further under the covers. Laughing lightly Miyako gracefully walked to the bed kissed his forehead and left the boy to sleep. As she left the room and made her way back down the stairs she heard a noise from the kitchen. Cautiously Miyako investigated the noise. At the bottom of the stairs she watched Takumi walk disheveled into the dinning room.

"Where the hell have you been? And I swear to Kami if you say 'out' I will kick your ass!" Takumi's shirt was dirty and his pants were rumpled like he had slept on a park bench that night. His hair looked as if it had gone through a night all on its own. Strands were falling out of his pony tail and they lacked there usual lustrous shine. Just like his eyes, they was hallow and empty.

Takumi shuffled and looked down at his feet holding something behind his back. Hesitantly he brought his hand out and placed two packages of strawberries on the table.

"I, uh, I," he swallowed thickly, "I know it isn't enough but I am sorry and I, uh, got you some strawberries. I remembered you liked those right now." He seemed to be unstable on his feet and his eyes didn't stay in one spot for to long. Takumi looked like a Yoshiro when he was caught painting on the walls.

Miyako walked forward towards the strawberries and Takumi and as she got closer she could smell a strong, distinct odor.

"You, smell like sake. And cigarettes. Were you at a bar?" He nodded in shame, "I can't believe you Takumi! You left me last night and didn't come home and, and, I just can't believe-." Miyako stopped as shock played across her features and her hands flew to her stomach. Takumi's face scrunched in confusion as he watched his wife freeze and stare in shock at him in turn.

"Miyako are you-?" She deeply moaned as her body fell to the floor and curled up on itself. Naruto was at her side at once, argument forgotten for the moment, checking her for any signs of physical harm.

"Go," she huffed through her pain and discomfort, "go get Yoshiro," again she groaned and her head thumped on the ground.

"Don't worry, stay still. We are going to the hospital and I will call Obaa-san to watch Yoshiro for us!" Takumi rushed up stairs and shook Yoshiro then picked up the small boy carrying him down to the dinning room. "Yoshiro you need to wake up more, your Kaa-san is sick and we need to go the hospital." He was wide awake and staring at his mother who was on the floor.

"W-What happened Jifu?"

"I don't know Yoshi, I don't know." Gently Naruto picked Miyako up then hurried out the door, Yoshiro in tow.

He glanced down at his wife who was curled up in his arms, beads of sweat starting to form on her brow as each wave of pain coursed through her body. Naruto heard Yoshiro running to keep up and people were shocked at the commotion they were causing.

"Help! My wife! I don't know what is wrong with her! Help!" He looked with pleading eyes at some of the people who were rushing over to him. "Where is the hospital?" His words were punctuated with Miyako's loud groan of pain.

"What is going on?" A voice he hadn't heard in years shouted over his commotion and his now crying son. The strangest pig ran through the crowd's feet and oink, boisterously. A short woman pushed through the pedestrians shouting that she was a medic and needed to be let through. As she finally got to the center of the group and took one look at Miyako she ordered Naruto to put her down and started to work.

A.N. I am just as shocked as you are that this chapter is out. So hey tell me what you like and what you don't, please and thank you. Happy writing everyone


	11. Chapter 10

**Miserable Silence**

People rushed about in panic, crazed from their own tragic story. Their loved one had slipped and cracked their head on a table or a particularly nasty mission went bad and several of the members were in critical condition. As Naruto sat with his son curled against his side he wondered if anyone had seen him sitting quietly in the corner. He knew later when his wife was well he would cry. Because his wife would get better, it wasn't an option, and this was just too overwhelming.

Moving back to his home village, meeting and seeing Sasuke, Sasuke hiring him, the first day of work was tomorrow and now this. Naruto knew after he got Miyako and Yoshiro home in bed, safe and sound, he was going to find somewhere quiet and cry to not worry them. Because he was Takumi, and Takumi was the man of the house that always found a way to make it work.

Takumi was strong and he was the pillar that his family stood on, Naruto wasn't. Naruto couldn't handle this anymore he wanted to lie down and rest just for a little while. Naruto would take an A-rank mission than have to deal with family matters, than have to watch Miyako scream in panic that their children were in danger.

Deep down he also felt guilty because, deep down, he wanted the thrill of the mission again. Of working in tandem with his team mates, kunai flying past his ear close enough to hear it slicing the air. Of feeling the adrenaline course through his veins and the power that came with his chakra flooding his body. He missed the sweat, he missed the tears, and he missed the blood, the constant ache in his body of pushing it too far.

He missed his old way of life. The shinobi way. His shinobi way. Naruto's shinobi way.

The main doors to the hospital opened and several people including himself looked up to see the next victim of life. It was Tomoko. Naruto watched her in indifference as she looked about the waiting room until she saw him. Her eyes caught his dull ones and she rushed forward.

Her hands that had lived through so much clasped over his and her eyes searched for the light that had fled his face.

"Takumi?" she paused waiting for some kind of recognition and when she didn't get one she continued, "Takumi what happened?" At that moment Yoshiro spared his father from answering by waking up and blearily looking around.

"Obaa-san? What are you doing here?" Tomoko reached over and held Yoshiro's still sleep clogged head and kissed his forehead.

"I am here to play with you Yoshiro do you want to go home with me?" He rubbed his eyes clearing his head and looked up at his father trying to read the blank face.

"No. I want to stay with Jifu and wait for Kaa-san." Tomoko glanced up at Naruto waiting for him to intervene but when he stayed silent she took up the argument.

"No Yoshiro I think it would be best if you came home with me. Your Jifu will take care of Kaa-san. Ok? Now lets go." She reached forward to pick up the small boy but he whined and leapt at Naruto's neck clinging in desperation.

"NO! Obaa-san I want to stay with Jifu!! Jifu! Jifu! I want to stay and see Kaa-san. Jifu Please!" Yoshiro had started to cry and scream at his vacant father wanting some kind of reaction from him.

Naruto stood up holding his son close to his chest near his heart to calm the hysterical child.

"Obaa-san," Naruto's voice was heavy, soaked in grief, "could you sit down and wait for a moment please?" She pulled herself up and sat heavily in the now unoccupied chair.

As Naruto paced the waiting room rubbing soothing circles on Yoshiro's back his cries calmed into hiccups and then fell silent. Some people in the room had watched with interested and others had watch with small smiles at the sight of the now sleeping child that was drooling on his father's neck. One man was watching Naruto in deep thought obviously wanting to say something.

"So." The man had given into his urge "Is he your first born?" Naruto turned to look at the man. He was large and wore what looked to be family armor. His hair was brown and he had swirling tattoos on his face. Naruto thought he looked familiar but couldn't quiet place it.

"Ah, yes he is my first born." The man nodded his head.

"I am here to pick up my wife and daughter. Shots." Naruto could feel a half hearted chuckle rumble in his chest.

"I remember that. Yoshiro screamed and didn't look at us for days." The bulky man laughed this time.

"This is our baby's first shots. I wanted to be there but I was just a little too late and my wife told me to just wait out here." This time Naruto could feel a real smile tug on his lips.

"My wife kicked me out of the room because I panicked when Yoshiro started screaming." The pair laughed at their own memories. The light atmosphere dissipated as the other man's smile shriveled and died and he swallowed thickly.

"Uh, I don't know you but um, I wanted to know what it is like to raise a child. Will it stay this hard forever or does it get easer as it goes." Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for this man. He had been there once, but now he was older and he had lived through more.

"No it won't be any easier and to be truthful it will get harder. You will start to worry about new things. I try not to stress too much or I will have a panic attack." The husky man deflated and ran his hands over his face.

"I just don't know what to do."

"That's life." The brunette looked up at him. "I mean," slowly realization crawled into Naruto's mind as he relaxed into the conversation still standing before the man, "you will never know what will happen in life. I was having an argument with my wife this morning when she collapsed. She is pregnant again." The man sucked in his breath with sympathy. "You need to take each challenge as they come and take them head on. You will falter and fall but if you get up and try again it doesn't matter."

The man was now looking up at Naruto in awe but before he could speak a woman's voice cut through the soft murmur in the waiting room. She had long blonde hair held in a high pony tail and she wore baggy civilian clothes but Naruto could tell she was still easing out of her baby fat.

"Chouji we're done." Naruto's world froze. He couldn't fucking believe it. He didn't recognize Chouji. Chouji! How unique did you have to be before you were unrecognizable? Maybe Shino unique but that didn't mater.

Chouji stood up to greet his wife and child that she held in her protective grasp. The baby was still crying from her ordeal but was starting to calm.

"Ino I was just talking to uh, you know what I didn't get your name." The pair of eyes turned towards him waiting for his answer. Naruto shook himself out of his surprise.

"My name is Takumi." He shook hands with Chouji then bowed slightly towards Ino.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji and this is my wife Akimichi Ino." Naruto could only stare incredulously at the pair. Ino and Chouji were the opposites. Period. Noticing Naruto's face Chouji's own scrunched in confusion. "Is there something wrong Takumi-san?"

"No Akimichi-san. You are just a lucky, lucky man." He laughed brightly.

"Yes, yes I know." His arm wrapped around Ino and the child while Ino rolled her eyes and swapped at his shoulder. Naruto saw Ino look behind him so he turned around to see Tomoko standing patiently looking at the toddler in his arms.

"Do you want me to take him now Takumi." Naruto shifted Yoshiro.

"Can you carry him? It would be better if he didn't wake up. He has a half an hour more until he is suppose to get up from his nap." The older woman shifted and looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know but I can try." Naruto and Tomoko looked at each other as they tried to think of a better alternative when Chouji stepped forward.

"I can help Takumi-san. Let me carry him for Obaa-san." As Naruto looked around uncertainly Ino stepped forward for her husband's cause.

"He is a good man and if something goes wrong, Takumi-san, I will kick his ass." Naruto could only sigh in defeat as he handed his son over to Chouji. The boy shifted then settled again against Chouji's chest.

"I will be careful Takumi-san." Then with that they left and Naruto was alone in the waiting room. He found his chair again and sat in the silence, the miserable silence, for a nurse to come and tell him his wife was better.

A.N. Taadaa!! So tell me the good and the bad. Sorry I didn't tell you who helped them on the street but you are just going to have to sit there and wait. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Till next time happy writing!


	12. Chapter 11

**Confusion**

"Takumi-san?" Naruto heard his fake name being called by the nurse next to the door leading into the depths of the hospital and he stood catching her eye. "Takumi-san if you would follow me this way? We have stopped your wife's contraction and she is now stable." The nurse chuckled lightly as Naruto followed her down the brightly lit hallway. "I would say that Miyako-san asked for you but it was more like a demand."

He cringed. Naruto had thought that Miyako would have forgotten about the fight, but when she got her teeth into something she would never let it go. Turning down another hallway Naruto follow the nurse to a closed door.

"A midwife is already talking to your wife. She is one of the best in the village and you have nothing to worry about. If you have any questions please ask her." With that the nurse turned and left leaving Naruto to stare at the door. He breathed deeply and slowly let the air out of his lungs, reaching for the door he entered the room.

The two women had obviously been talking in hushed tones before he had walked into the cramped area. He quickly looked over his wife to see her lying peacefully in the bed, watching him expectantly. Naruto looked away from Miyako's deep purple eyes and into big black ones. In an instance all the tension running through his body disappeared.

"My name is Shizune and I am going to be the one looking after your wife. I was just becoming acquainted with her and now I can start with the questions!" She didn't look any different. She still wore that simple kimono and her hair was still short and kept down. Shizune looked like she had just come back from a vacation though, all bright and sunny holding a sleeping Tonton.

Seeing people from his past in the village always made Naruto think about what he had missed. Especially with Chouji and Ino getting married and having a kid. Naruto wondered who else had paired up.

"Now your wife told me your name Takumi-san and we were just talking about how you moved here from a no named village?" Naruto nodded silently as he pulled a chair up next to Miyako and sat down. "How far along are you Miyako-san?"

Miyako sat still not looking at Naruto nor at Shizune but out the window to her right. The sky was clear and a tree was swaying gently from a soft breeze that swept through the spring day. Realizing Miyako wasn't going to talk Naruto took up the challenge.

"She has been pregnant for about 38, 39 weeks." Shizune nodded then looked up from the clipboard she had been writing on.

"Well she is a little early but that won't be a problem. Just make sure she stays in bed, Doctor's orders. Because you haven't been here before I need some background information. Have you been pregnant before?" Again Miyako stayed silent but turned and stared hard at Naruto. A bead of sweat traveled down his forehead.

"We have had a child before. His name is Yoshiro and he is three." Shizune seemed put off that Miyako was still refusing to talk when she had been just moment ago but she let it drop. "Uh, there were complications with Yoshiro. Is there going to be problem with this child?"

"There well could be Takumi-san. I want to do a work up with Miyako and in light of this new information I want to do an ultrasound to check on the baby." Naruto was confused about the ultrasound. They hadn't done it before but then again when he said small village he meant small village, no tiny village. Population 150 or so. Reading the confusion on Naruto's face Shizune continued. "An ultrasound is a machine we use to see the baby. Perfectly safe though."

"No." Both Naruto and Shizune were startled by Miyako's firm but polite voice. Naruto stared incredulously at his now seemingly deranged wife.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, no. I did fine without an ultrasound before I will do fine now." Naruto knew for sure that his wife was insane.

"That was then. We didn't have the option of an ultrasound and don't you want to know if our child is okay?" Miyako was now glaring, politely because Shizune was in the room, at Naruto willing him to burst into flames.

"How dare you say that to me." Her voice was calm and light but held a threatening undertone to it. "Of course I am worried about my child but do you think I am not strong enough to do this?" Naruto could feel his brain shut down and restart when Miyako said that.

"Wait, What?"

"You heard me. Do you think I am weak? Well you listen here I am strong enough to do this and you can't make me do anything I don't want to do." By now Miyako had forgotten about Shizune in the room and was freely yelling at her husband. Who looked properly confused.

"I never said you were," his mind put the pieces together as he stared some more at his wife. "Oh." Miyako's blazing purples eyes locked onto him. "Honey, I know you can do this and I know you are strong enough." Naruto looked over at Shizune who was trying to disappear into thin air as not to interrupt. "Shizune-san we are not going to have an ultrasound, but can you please help us to make this pregnancy healthier and safer?" This time Shizune stared in complete and utter confusion at the two.

"Uh, bed rest and lots and lots of water. I will be sure to get you some vitamins and my own personal number if you need help." Her smile was strained as she watched the odd couple sitting together across the room from her. Some days she just wished she could hit people over the head and tell them what to do.

A.N. Taadaaa!! I don't know if I like this chapter but there was a point to it!! I am sure of it. Well hope you guys liked it. I am thinking of starting a new story and am pretty sure I am done with Hidden Cage sorry to disappoint but I don't have the passion for it anymore. Tell me what like what you don't like.

I just wanted to update this because a dedicated reader pointed out that I am a dumbass. If you can find that changes good for you, I am way to embarrassed to tell you myself. The story hasn't changed at all f.y.i.


	13. Chapter 12

**A Few Fire Jutsu**

"Now I want you to stay in bed. There is the jug of water on the night stand. Here are your books, have you taken the vitamins?"

"Yes mother." Miyako stared at her frazzled husband flatly as he stood over her. Gently he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her belly that was full with his child as she leaned against the back of the bed. The room's walls were done in a calming forest green and the large western style bed was against the far wall. Blinds were pulled down casting the room in a soft glow and they also hid the Hokages from glaring at Naruto.

"Don't look at me like that Miyako. I asked the neighbors to have an ear out for you if you are in real trouble. I have to go to work and don't worry about Yoshiro I am taking him with me." The woman lying prostrate in the bed glared up at the man. "He said he will be on his best behavior and that he wanted to learn just a bit of carpentry. Don't worry." Naruto leaned down and kissed Miyako on the forehead. "I love you and I am so sorry for this." Miyako's purple eyes softened and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What do you mean? Well I know what you mean. If you hadn't-" Miyako was cut off rudely by Yoshiro as he came barreling into the room and onto the bed to kiss his mother goodbye. He then jumped off the bed grabbed his father and started yelling.

"Bye Kaa-san!! Me and Jifu have to go to work! We are going to Uchiha-sama's home and fix his stuff and I am going to be helping Jifu a lot!" The little five year old was talking the entire way out the door and Naruto gave his wife the puppy eyes for mercy. Miyako gave him a look that the conversation, or lecture, would continue when he got home.

* * *

The court yard was deserted and dark, even in the morning sun that was warming the rest of the village the Uchiha compound was cold. The usually hyper Yoshiro was dampened by the aura of the area, but not by much. The five year old was running ahead of his father to what appeared to be the head house.

"Jifu! I want to ring the door bell please, please!!" Yoshiro was jumping up and down in front of the door and once again yelling at he top of his lungs.

"Okay Yoshiro ring the door bell," He was already ringing the bell multiple times before Naruto could finish his sentence, "once." He sighed at the boy's sheepish expression. A click behind the door in front of them brought their attention back to the present and to the smartly dressed man standing before them.

"Takumi-san, please come in." As the two blondes stepped in Sasuke caught sight of Yoshiro and looked up at Takumi in question.

"Well, Miyako is having some problems with her pregnancy and she can't take care of Yoshiro right now so, here he is." Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto making him shift uncomfortably. "Uchiha-sama you won't have to worry about him. Yoshiro," Naruto looked down at the boy with a stern glare, "will be quiet and behave."

"You will not have to worry about it. Call me Sasuke." Both Naruto and Yoshiro started with the last statement Sasuke said.

"Call you what?"

"You can call me Sasuke." Yoshiro started to fidget with anticipation.

"Can I call you Sasuke Uchiha-sama?" Calm pools of black shifted to the younger blonde and he nodded his head. "Cool!! Did you hear that Jifu! I get to call Uchiha-sama Sasuke." Both adults chuckled at the child. Naruto a little louder than the stoic raven.

"Now Sasuke-sama,"

"Sasuke, just Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke with some trepidation but continued on with what he was saying.

"Sasuke, um, will you show me the repairs needed please?" The Raven nodded and started to lead them through the maze of the Uchiha compound.

The interior was done all in dark colors and there was always an Uchiha symbol somewhere in the room. Never garishly done, the symbol was integrated into the décor, sometimes it was on a table or on the wall itself. As they went further into the compound Naruto started to see some repairs that needed to be done. One wall had a dent in it and in another area the wood floor had warped. Then they reached a door.

The door was not in the greatest condition. Hanging on one hinge and the knob missing the door looked to have fire damage of all things. Naruto was becoming nervous. Fire damage did that to him. There would be clean up and depending on how extensive the damage was he might have to go and replace walls, ceilings and the floor. After that he would have to make the furniture and who knew how long that would take. Stupid Uchiha crests.

"In this door." Naruto glanced over at the stoic and realized that he was going to have to open the door for himself. Edging closer he shoved it open and stood in complete shock.

He didn't have to worry about the walls, one was completely gone, and the entire room was made of charcoal. Huge sword marks decorated the three remaining walls and floor; some had even made it onto the ceiling. Naruto turned to Sasuke incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Yes, I need this entire room redone and," he grimaced, "there are more repairs outside and in a few other rooms." Yoshiro was outright staring with his jaw unhinged.

"Jifu." He said quietly "Can you do all that work?"

"I will pay you well. You won't have to worry about that at all, but in return I want all of your work to be focused on the compound. Is that understood Takumi-san?" Naruto flatly looked about the room still trying to figure out how this much damage could have been done in Sasuke's house.

"Uh, yes, no problem Sasuke. This will take a while but if I can ask, what happened here?"

"Lets just say there was an accident involving a Fire Jutsu."

"I would say several Fire Jutsu." Naruto mumbled. Suddenly Yoshiro squealed in an ungodly tone.

"JIFU!! Sasuke-san is a ninja!! Kaa-san is going to be so angry!! She hates ninjas!!"

A.N. **cough… cough, cough **soooo. I am a little annoyed. I must be spoiled or whatever but chapter 10 made me giddy. I got so many reviews I was so happy. Even before that I got a lot of reviews, helped me write you know? Well then I wrote chapter 11, and then nothing. I got a few reviews and you people know who you are (happy praise for you maybe even a cookie). Please tell me what you like and don't like and even if you don't have an amazing comment just let me know someone is still reading. You know? Well sigh happy writing


	14. Chapter 13

**Sand Box**

Sasuke was confused and he showed it. Yoshiro was desperately trying to get his father away from the dark ninja and Naruto was panicking but any outward appearance was carefully hidden just under the layer of his skin. He gently pried his son off of his arm and looked squarely into his eyes.

"Yoshiro you shouldn't make accusations like that. Sasuke-san didn't say he used fire jutsu but that there were fire jutsu used." Naruto could see his son thinking it over as he looked back at his father.

"But Jifu. He said an accident with fire jutsu and if he didn't use it, then his friends used them in his house. And he has to be friends with them because Sasuke-sama is an adult and adults know better than to let strangers in their house." Naruto couldn't believe his little brat thought that up and with Sasuke's disbelieving huff neither did he. Naruto forced a smile at his son and looked up at his, now debatable, boss.

"Do you have somewhere Yoshiro could play?" Both Sasuke and the boy were startled by the sudden change of subject.

"Just through this, hole, and in the court yard there is a small play set." Naruto accepted the answer and picked up his son. With the now confused child in his arms he made his way to the opening and placed Yoshiro on the wrap around deck just outside of the wall.

"Go find the play set Yoshiro." The little boy nodded his head and glanced back at Sasuke in a nervous fashion. The taller blonde tapped the boy on the nose and Yoshiro nodded again in reassurance and went to find the play set.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone together in the demolished room with a heavy silence laid bare between them. "I guess you would like to know about that little episode huh?" Naruto's blue eyes stared up into the cloudy sky and he waited for Sasuke's answer. Not receiving one he turned to look into stormy black eyes of the thoughtful Uchiha. "I'll tell you what. You tell me what happened here and I'll tell you about my wife." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Mutual blackmail."

"Bingo. So what do you say?" Naruto felt slightly nervous as the proud Uchiha stared him down like a predator finally finding his meal after three days of starvation.

"I will bite." The blonde couldn't help but cringe. "My brother showed up at my house. We had a disagreement and we fought. Now your turn." A perfect raven eyebrow perked upward as the Uchiha observed Naruto's obvious shock and the color draining from his face.

"Is your brother still here?" Sasuke was now confused and the normally stoic features were full of emotions.

"Why would it matter?"

"No reason just, this was one hell of a battle is your brother okay?" Sasuke scoffed.

"The bastards fine. Now it is your turn Takumi-san. Why does Miyako-san not like ninja?"

Naruto meandered back towards the raven and leaned against the wall next to him. Taking a deep breath he searched the surrounding area and looked back into the ebony eyes. "My wife's entire clan was killed by ninja. The only reason she survived was because she hid in the ceiling. She saw the entire affair. They did horrible things to her family Sasuke-sama." Naruto could feel the rage and blood lust building deep in his stomach as the fox agreed with his jailor and he looked away. "Horrible, horrible things."

The quiet between the two was one of memory as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Of screams that neither of them heard and of family begging for mercy that would never come.

"It seems Takumi-san your wife and I have more in common than I thought." Sasuke watched Naruto glance at him from the corner of his eye, "Have you not wondered why I live in such a large house when no one is here?" Expecting no answer to his rhetorical question Sasuke continued "It is because my brother slaughtered my family." The blonde became thoughtful as he watched the white clouds through the gaping wound in the Uchiha compound.

"This life can be hard." Naruto started, "but I believe if we don't live through these, what would be the word? Hard, doesn't do it, but it is the only one I can think of. These hard times, we won't be who we are. It isn't only the good points in our life that shapes us but how we react to the bad that defines us." Naruto glanced at the Uchiha with a certain amount of desperation as the raven watched him in awe. "Do you understand?"

"I-I think I might Takumi-san." Naruto nodded then gestured at the room.

"I guess I will start Sasuke-san." Blue eyes judged critically the ceiling that was littered with sword marks. At least Sasuke had the decency to look a little sheepish.

* * *

Yoshiro ran through the small clearing and worried about his Jifu. Sasuke-sama was a ninja and his Kaa-san had always told him to not talk to ninja. They were mean and they always told lies. They fought, drank, and they were not nice to girls too.

Yoshiro remembered his Kaa-san telling him that ninjas played mean games with girls but before he could ask what she meant his Jifu had made a big deal about some stupid table he had to make.

The little boy neared the crest of a small hill and his eyes widened to an abnormal size. Yoshiro came to the realization that Sasuke had a skewed perspective on what a play set was and what a play ground was.

There was a large jungle gym, teeter-tooter, monkey bars, three slides, and a sand box. Sasuke-sama really had no idea what a gold mine he had. Giving a large whoop of joy Yoshiro shot off. He climbed, jumped, slid and tried to burn all of his unneeded energy.

As Yoshiro landed at the bottom of one of the slides he spotted the newly discovered ninja and stared him down. Sasuke seemed affronted for a second by the standoffish nature of the little runt but brushed it off just as quickly. Dark blue eyes glared at the man for a few moments before he snapped.

"What do you want?" Sasuke chuckled lightly at the disgruntled boy and shrugged.

"Your father is working on my house and I volunteered to watch you. You can't be by yourself for long."

"Why?" Obviously surprised by the boys frankness Sasuke didn't know how to answer at first and knelt down to his height.

"Why? Because you are a three year old child and shouldn't be left alone." Yoshiro scrunched his face up in thought but didn't seem to accept the answer.

"Sasuke-sama I don't understand, I play by myself all the time." The Uchiha tilted his head to the side with a passive expression and waited for the boy to continue, which he did. "Back home I played in the woods with my friends without adults all the time. I don't need people to watch me at all. I am a big boy." He nodded sagely.

"You played in the woods with your friends. How old were your friends?" Yoshiro startled out of his reverence of his own maturity and studied the ninja.

"They are a little older."

"Ahh." Dark blue started to bleed purple as Yoshiro became annoyed.

"Ahh, what?"

"Nothing at all Yoshiro, nothing at all." Sasuke stood and walked to the edge of the play ground and leaned against a tree seemingly not to pay attention to anything or anyone. The little boy became more and more confused as he watched the man faze off into his own little world. Yoshiro gave an exasperated sigh and went back to play.

The three year old's attention was quickly lost after a certain amount of time playing by himself. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he made his way to the sand box which was closest to the Uchiha, and possible playmate. He threw himself with as much noise as possible into the sand and stared to make little sand castles casting glances at the adult to see if he was paying any attention.

Endless black eyes caught Yoshiro's sly gaze and the boy snapped his attention back at his sand mounds.

"Is there something you need Yoshiro-san?" Yoshiro's cheeks were dusted red and he shook his head vehemently. "Well you look to need something Yoshiro. Can I help you?" The Blonde sighed dejectedly and looked up at Sasuke.

"I can't ask you anything Sasuke-sama. You are a ninja and Kaa-san told me never to trust ninja. You are a bad man." Sasuke nodded his head as he accepted Yoshiro's argument.

"But Yoshiro-san I haven't done anything to you. I don't think I am a bad person."

"Doesn't matter Kaa-san said you were bad." Sasuke watched the boy fidget under his gaze with what he couldn't decide. "I want to play with you." Sasuke was shocked, no child wanted to play with him. He didn't know how to play with children. This time he shifted his weight in embarrassment and looked around for an escape. After a moment his gaze drifted back at Yoshiro and saw the boy mimicking him. He cursed under his breath at how stupid they looked and went to sit next to the toddler.

"I don't," Sasuke sighed and fought the blush down at what he was about to do, "I don't know how to play in the sand box." Yoshiro's mouth was open in alarm.

"You don't know how?" He whispered.

"No" Sasuke whispered back fighting now the annoyance. Yoshiro started to instruct his elder on how to make little moats and moving mounds from one side of the sand box to the other. Surprised with himself Sasuke started to enjoy spending time with the boy.

"Sasuke-sama?" The older grunted, "Why do you live all alone? Aren't you sad?" Sasuke's eyes found a memory in the past and focused on it losing all sight around him. Absently he patted his little castle with callused hands.

"I am not sad. I am used to living all by myself but I won't be alone for much longer." Yoshiro whole face lit up.

"Do you have a girl friend Sasuke-sama?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"You could say that."

"NO!" The raven was startled by the little blonde jumping up from the sand. "You can't!! Girls are icky and are bad for you!" Yoshiro was frantic with worry for his new friend and started to pace. Not paying any attention to Sasuke Yoshiro didn't notice his lips curl into a smile and then part into a cheerful grin. Yoshiro did notice the deep laugh emanating from Sasuke's chest though. The noise reminded him of his Jifu's calmer laugh when Kaa-san told him a joke Yoshiro didn't understand. He found himself watching Sasuke laugh.

A.N. Thank you so much for the amount of review and some asked for longer chapters so I am now trying. See you give I give. That is how the system works. Also a pet peeve of mine are those really long paragraphs so if you could warn me a bit if you see them it would be much appreciated.

I have sad news to give you right now. My seven year old sister was in a roll over car accident. The other people in her car including 3 other children weren't as lucky as her. One boy was killed. My sister walked away. She literally has a few scratches and bruises. The only reason she is alive and wasn't throw out of the car like two of the boys, one of which is the fatality and the other is in intensive care, is because she had her seat belt on. I don't care if you are annoyed that I am saying this and have heard it all before. My sister is alive because she put her seat belt on. Don't just think of your own safety but of the people you will hurt if you leave them behind.

On another note please rate and review. What you like what you don't like.


	15. Chapter 14

**A Scarecrow, a Frog and a Finch walk into a bar... okay not really just the Frog**

The two had played well into the evening occupying each other's time; even murmuring to one another as they shifted sand back and forth.

"Hey Sasuke-san?" The raven looked up at the boy as dark blue eyes stared intently at him. "You said you have a girlfriend, is she pretty?" Sasuke stared incredulously at the child in the sand across from him.

"I thought you said girls were foul."

"Foul?"

"Gross."

"Yeah! Girls are Gross!! But you know, I want to know if your girlfriend is as pretty as my Kaa-san. You know?" Yoshiro yelled looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't know Yoshiro-kun. I've never met her." The boy looked startled then confused as he listened to the older man. He shifted forward and waved Sasuke closer as if telling him the secret to a happy life. Humoring the boy Sasuke leaned forward as well.

"Sasuke-san she isn't your girlfriend if you don't know her." The raven huffed sitting back and contemplated how he would explain this to a child.

"My village believes this is the right thing to do."

"What does your village have anything to do with your girlfriend? Jifu says you say a girl is your girlfriend if you like her. Then he says you marry the girl if you love her." Sasuke, for the first time in his life, felt uncomfortable. He had no idea what to tell the boy.

"Well," he sighed, "I come from an important clan and my village wants me to have a family but I don't know if I will do very well." Sasuke watched the child as he mulled over his words. "You are right Yoshiro-kun I have never met her and I don't know if I will like her. I don't even know if I will do well with my own children."

"Well you are doing well with my son Sasuke-san." The two sitting in the sand turned to look at the disheveled man making his way over. Yoshiro went to rush over to his father but Naruto held his hand up to still the hyper boy. "No, wait, I am coming to you."

Naruto fell the ground and looked a mess. He was covered in soot and there were more than a few rips in his pants.

"Jifu," Yoshiro waited, "Jifu?" Naruto grunted. "Kaa-san isn't going to be happy that you ripped your pants and she is going to make you go straight to the bath." The blonde man laying on the ground grimaced as he sat up.

"If I am lucky." He turned to Sasuke, "Miyako just might make me stand in the back yard and hose me off before I am allowed to walk into the house." The little blonde boy roared with laughter and fell back at the thought of his father being scolded and sprayed down with a hose by a maniacal looking Miyako. "Yoshiro, I need to talk to you and this is serious. So are you listening?" The child quickly sat up and searched Sasuke's then Naruto's eyes for any clue as to the coming conversation.

"Okay Jifu."

"It is about Sasuke-san Yoshiro-kun. You know he is a ninja right?" Yoshiro was startled that he had forgotten that Sasuke was a ninja. He shifted uncomfortably and scooted away from the dark haired man, closer to his father. "Yoshiro look at me." Dark blue eyes peered up at Naruto through blonde lashes. "Sasuke-san isn't bad and I would like to make friends with him but you know that is the problem don't you."

"Yeah, he's a ninja."

"Right. I would like to keep working for Sasuke-san but if your Kaa-san found out that Sasuke-san was a ninja she wouldn't let me work for him would she?"

"No."

"So we can't tell Kaa-san." Yoshiro looked uncomfortable as he thought it over, pushing sand about with his dusty shoes. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke with pleading eyes and pressed forward. "How about this Yoshiro? Do you wanna still play with Sasuke-san?" Yoshiro's little body froze. "Kaa-san can't know if you still want to play with Sasuke-san. She'll be real angry."

Dark blue eyes studied Naruto weighing his words then squinted at Sasuke to gauge if he was really worth being a play-mate despite his mother's warning. Yoshiro sighed and shifted glaring at his feet.

"I don't know, Kaa-san will be really angry is she finds out Jifu. I don't want Kaa-san to be mad at me."

"I know Yoshiro-kun and I will explain to Kaa-san okay?" Hesitantly Yoshiro nodded his head and grinned at both adults.

"Hey, Jifu! Can Sasuke-san come to dinner tonight!" Now Naruto was bewildered. How his son jumped subjects like that was just amazing to him.

"Yoshiro-kun your Jifu and Kaa-san might have things to do tonight and I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude?"

"Encroach." Naruto barley stifled his snicker and Yoshiro continued to stare, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Interupt." Sasuke stated flatly.

"How would you be interrupting us we aren't talking yet. You interrupt when other people are talking and Kaa-san and Jifu aren't talking yet, it's not dinner. They get angry if you interrupt. They say it is rude" Sasuke sighed softly as he watched the boy bounce in place. Glancing up at Takumi he lifted his shoulders slightly because Uchihas didn't shrug.

"Takumi-san I, I."

"I would love to come to dinner with your family."

"What?" He looked at Naruto skeptically.

"Unless you have other plans tonight Sasuke-san my family would love to have you over for dinner."

"Uh. I would be honored."

"Honor has nothing to do with it Sasuke-san. My wife can't yell at me when I get home tonight because." Naruto drum rolled on his knee and then swiftly pointed towards the raven. "You're there!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked sedately behind Yoshiro as he chattered about his day. That Sasuke-san didn't know how to play in the sand box and Yoshiro had taught him how to make sand castles and moats and play treasure hunters. The boy continued to jabber on clueless that his father was failing to hide laughter behind fake coughs and Sasuke was glaring at the older blonde with his cheeks dusted pink, willing him to burst into flames.

As they neared the house Yoshiro took off running between people milling about. He jumped towards the small gate and clung to it happily crowing that he beat the two adults. He swung it open to the small front garden and skipped up to the door beating on it until his mother open it.

"Yoshiro!" She reached down and kissed his forehead running her hands through his hair. "How was. Oh. My. Kami! What the hell Takumi! Look at you! You are a mess." Miyako stared wide eyed at her filthy husband completely appalled with his appearance.

As she took another breath to start shouting at the man so loudly that the neighborhood would know he stepped aside to reveal an impassive Uchiha standing behind him. Miyako felt the words die in her throat and escape as a small squeak.

"Uchiha-sama." She cursed her voice being so high. "How pleasant of you to drop by. Would you like to come in?"

"Miyako I invited Sasuke-san to dinner." He paused a moment to study his irate wife. "Darling, why aren't you in bed?" Naruto could see all the hot air leave Miyako in one big whoosh. She laughed nervously.

"Uchiha-sama please come in I will just set an extra place for you at the table."

"Please call me Sasuke."

"Oh, yes Sasuke-sama please this way." Miyako bowed low and waited for Sasuke to enter the house.

Yoshiro made for the door before Sasuke but the heavily pregnant woman was quick for her size and caught the little boy holding him in place so the older man could enter first. The Raven bowed slightly in respect and walked into the house. As Naruto made his way to follow his employer Miyako gently pushed him back with her finger tips; trying to keep her hands as clean as possible.

"You are not coming in here. You are going into the back yard and Yoshiro is going to help you hose off."

"You really are going to make me go hose off into the backyard aren't you?" The smile that crawled over her face was demonic.

"Yes and you aren't coming into the house until you are a reasonable clean. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Miyako left her sulking husband to trudge to the back yard as she went into the house to set a place for Sasuke. The man was standing between the dinning room and living room taking in the house.

To his right was the dinning room and to his left the living room. Connected to the dinning room was the kitchen and at the far end of the house was the sliding door to the back yard. Where Takumi could be seen grumbling and stripping off his shirt as Yoshiro run to gather the hose. Stairs partitioned the living room and play room from being integrated and the house was open. Light streamed from open windows casting the house in the days after glow.

A large framework caught Sasuke's eye and he went to stand before the table. There, behind the main chair was a landscape that made his heart stop.

A sakura tree was standing in full bloom swaying gently to a breeze. In her branches a proud and alert raven watched the surroundings guarding her from above and on the ground a fiery fox darted around the base protecting her from the ground. Details made the picture move, from the ruffled feathers on the bird to the maddening grin on the fox. The flat world seemed to breathe with a life of its own.

"My husband painted that." Miyako stated with the same pride she had when she claimed the carpentry skills her husband possessed. "I keep asking him why he doesn't continue painting when he was so good but he only says that you paint from your soul and all he has is loneliness." As she left for the kitchen to set another place for Sasuke she mumbled to the air around her. "As if that makes sense because a wonderfully cheerful picture like that is lonely."

Just as she went into the kitchen the sliding glass door opened releasing a screaming child.

"Kaa-san!! Jifu got me wet!!" Tears miserably dripped down his face making little difference to the damp shirt.

"I splashed him lightly as a joke." Takumi turned to Yoshiro. "As a joke Yoshiro, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"I don't care!" The little boy yelled and ran up the stairs to his room. As the adults watched him go Miyako turned on her husband quietly.

"This is just what I need." She hissed lowly "We have company over." With that she went after her grumpy son. The two men stood in silence in the aftermath.

"I really didn't mean to upset Yoshiro." Sasuke chuckled a bit as he turned to stare at the painting again.

"Where did you get this portrait?" Takumi started and turned to look at the mural as well. Thickly he swallowed.

"I got it from a friend. I don't remember him and I don't remember where it was a favor and I got it before my wife came into my life. Met the guy and then he told me to come back in two years. Came back with Miyako and there was these paintings." He gestured to the other paintings situated around the house.

One in the living room was of a nightingales, another in the kitchen was a raven and sakura tree and another, in the play room, was a giant scarecrow an even larger frog and a small yellow finch.

Sasuke eyed Takumi slowly.

"From a friend huh?"

A.N. So you know what I like to call school? my own personal hell. Yeah that is right. My first week was packed full of homework and teachers that want to explain their rules, the same rules they had the year before and before that and before that. Hope your school is starting out well and I wish you the best of luck.

Hey I haven't thought to remind you lately but if you didn't know. I don't own Naruto and all the Naruto stuff because if I did Naruto would have had his head out of his ass long ago. Jeez he can be stupid at times… I still love him though.

Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like please.


	16. Chapter 15

**I Don't Understand**

A seemingly shell shocked Sasuke stumbled away from the front door warily studying the ground. It was dark out as the nameless family waved merrily to the Uchiha.

"Now don't talk to strangers Sasuke-kun!" Naruto yelled after the dark avenger. Sasuke stopped to hazardly wave in acknowledgment to Naruto and stumbled off.

"Do you think you should have given him that much alcohol?" Takumi turned to stare astonished at his wife.

"No matter what you think dear," he started, "I was not as cool as I looked when Yoshiro came streaking into the room after bath. Can you imagine how traumatized a bachelor would be after seeing something like that?" Takumi tried to hide the smirk behind a scandalized face. "A little naked boy came screaming down stairs, then proceeded to evade all attempts to capture him while sing the little naked boy song and dancing."

"Sasuke-san did start to drink more after that didn't he? After saying he doesn't drink." Miyako huffed and flipped her hair as she turned to go back into the house. "Shameful." Takumi's boisterous laugh rang in the night air as the front door was shut.

Anticipating his wife Takumi went to the table and started to clean the dishes all the while humming the little naked boy tune his son had made up. Miyako sat at the dinning table, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

"You and Sasuke-san seemed to get along. Almost like old friends." A crash of dishes startled Miyako in her chair and she hurried up to find her husband cursing at the broken plates on the kitchen floor. "What did you do?"

"Obviously I-" Takumi seemed to bit the words threatening to lash out at his hormonal wife.

"Those were good china Takumi!" Miyako fluttered about the kitchen to get the dust pan and broom when she flinch "Ouch! Damn it I stepped on glass!" Takumi was next to her immediately and swept her up. His jerky walk alerted Miyako that he was tense, like always these days. He moved around the glass, back into the dinning room and set her onto her previous chair. Miyako sighed as she watched her husband study her foot.

"There is only a little sliver." Takumi deftly pulled the glass shard from her foot and grabbed a napkin from the table to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. "Miyako we need to talk." He said softly.

Miyako was surprised by Takumi's drastic change in attitude but held her tongue, curious as to what they would need to 'talk' about.

"About what?"

"If something were to happened to me."

"And nothing will." A firm statement on her part she thought. Takumi nodded his head and small smile played over his face.

"You are right but if something does happen."

"You want me to go back to the village."

"No damn it! Will you let me finish!" A thick silence hung in the room and shock clogged Miyako's throat.

Takumi in all their years had hardly yelled at her or Yoshiro, but ever sense they had come to this village he would snap at them and a dark cloud seemed to hover around his form. He wasn't a man to take lightly either. No matter how disarming he seemed she had seen him in fights, defending her, and seen him in anger, but never towards her. An angry Takumi had always fought for her but this one was different; he seemed to be tense about everything lately. "Sorry, but I need to finish."

"O-Okay." Miyako warily watched her husband take a shuddery breath and she folded her hands in her lap.

"If something happened to me I want you to go to Sunagakure."

"Sunagakure?!" The petite woman was confused beyond all belief. Steely blue eyes stared at her and Takumi patiently waited for any more outbursts. Seeing none he continued.

"Yes Suna. I want you to go there and wash off Yoshiro's face. Travel around for how many days it takes you to be questioned by the shinobi." Forgetting Takumi's previous outburst and the cut in her foot Miyako shot up on her feet to glare down at her husband.

"You want me to do what!!" Miyako was livid and her eyes seemed to swirl different shades of purple as her rage gathered. "How can you ask me to do that!"

"The shinobi will question you." Takumi continued quietly, "but you will not say anything. They will not hurt you. They might take Yoshiro but he will be returned to you unharmed. Remember!" Takumi had stood up to talk to the deflating woman. "Don't say a word! No matter what they threaten no matter how close they come to torturing you or Yoshiro don't say a word! They won't hurt you." Miyako had sunk back to her chair as confusion started to cloud her mind.

"Why are you telling me this Takumi?"

"You will be taken care of during your custody of the Suna ninja. After a period of time of not talking, even to Yoshiro, the Kazekage will come to get you." The breathe Miyako had found she had been holding left her in one big swoosh as she laughed at the ridiculous notion.

"The Kazekage will come to me if I stay silent?! You are so full of shit Takumi!" Trying to breathe she realized her husband wasn't laughing with her and the smile slid off her face. "You can't be serious, Takumi?"

"He will take care of you and explain everything. Lets just say the Kazekage owes me." With those final words Naruto walked back into the kitchen to clean up the glass, his eyes far away and lonely. Miyako knew that look.

"You won't say a word now." The soft swish of the broom on linoleum and the tinkling of the glass met her ears. "You know Takumi, sometimes, moments like these you don't seem to be my husband." The broom stopped. "There are huge holes in your past. Who raised you when you were to young to feed yourself? Who did you play with when you were a kid? Who did you meet when you were traveling? And the million dollar question, how could a Kage owe you anything?" Miyako sighed "Takumi I refuse to have anything to do with ninja but you repeatedly try to put me in situations that ninja are involved in. I don't understand." She had been quiet as she talked to the silent man in the kitchen but rage seemed to blind her and tighten her chest as she grabbed another plate from the table and flung in across the room. Anger drained, Miyako stared dully at the wall. "I don't understand."

The blonde man was standing in the archway to the kitchen and staring at her. He walked over to her and in a familiar soft voice started to speak. "Miyako, love, heart, soul, you need to lie down. I am sorry for putting this stress on you while you are pregnant but I think something is going to happen to me soon."

Blue eyes just like her Takumi's watched her. Takumi's hands lifted her up and into familiar arms. Her husband's heart beat loudly in her ears. The man walked up the stairs and into her bedroom tucking her into bed.

"You know what gets me Takumi?"

The stranger turned to look at her.

"Some of the things you can do. You just carried a heavily pregnant woman up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and into her room. You can able to beat some of the biggest men in arm wrestling; you can 'sense' things before they happen. Like that time on our first date when that man tried to stab me. You just do things that I over look. The way you can just play and play, and work and work for hours and not get tired. I chock it up to you being you but now I just don't know. Coming to this village Takumi, I don't know if it was a good thing."

Takumi had stood silently in the middle of the room listening to his wife talk to him, listening to the dark. He could easily answer all of her questions. He used chakra to beat some of his opponents, he didn't play with anyone when he was younger, "Konoha orphanage took care of me when I was a child and I met," Naruto started to chuckle, "Demons, princess, gods, villains, you name it, I have seen it, and talked to them, it.

Miyako bolted up in bed to stare at the stranger in her room. He didn't look back at her as he left.

A.N. So… Hi. *throws herself onto the ground and starts to cry* I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!

You won't freaking believe this… my house flooded. I have been living in an apartment for 2 ½ - 3 months so my inspiration fled like there was no tomorrow! Again I am so sorry but who could blame me.

Well I hope you got the thousand of metaphors I planted in this chapter… are they called metaphors or something else… WAIT symbols that is what I meant symbols. Sorry. I know the chapter is short but I thought something better than nothing and jeez I write short chapters!! (sorry… I apologize a lot don't I?)

This is a major turning point in the story so I hope you enjoyed it.

Like usual what you liked what you didn't it helps a lot when writing.


	17. Chapter 16

**Harping on Pink**

Miyako was jolted up in bed when a small hand patted her belly. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she searched the room for the perpetrator only to find her son staring up at her expectantly. She scooted her large body over and lifted the blankets for Yoshiro to climb in. He immediate scurried under the covers and hid himself under the warmth. His small body was curled next to her body to gain back the warm he had lost coming from his room to his parent's. Miyako sighed as the night's memories came back and patted the little lump next to her swollen belly. They sat in silence listening to the morning sounds until Miyako felt bladder protest from being kicked by the baby.

"Kaa-san I felt the baby kick." Yoshiro's voice was muffled from the covers. Letting out another huff of breath Miyako thought she could lay there a little longer. "Kaa-san?" He seemed to wait for an answer to be sure she was listening. "Where is Jifu?" The question seemed to take a few minutes for Miyako to process in her hazy mind.

"What do you mean 'where is Jifu?" Yoshiro shifted under the bed wiggling his way up to the top. His crazed mop of gold hair popped up at the top of the blankets followed by two dark blue eyes.

"He isn't in bed."

"Did you check the couch?" Yoshiro seemed to squint in thought before he flew out of the bed. Miyako laid silently listening to his little feet pound across the floor.

He was going into the hall, now down the stairs, living room. A loud exclamation of protest rang though the house as the small boy landed on his father. Miyako smirked in satisfaction. She could hear their muffled voices waft through the house. As she tried to focus on their voices to determine what they were saying she felt a small twinge in her belly and remembered the bathroom. Hefting her body up Miyako made her way into the bathroom slamming the door to let Takumi know she was awake.

Downstairs Takumi cringed hearing the door slam he had hoped his wife would have calmed down just a bit. Empty sake bottles were lying on the floor in front of the couch and Naruto stared distastefully at them. He had been doing well getting rid of most of the bottles as he drank but somewhere around his fifteenth and twentieth bottle he had forgotten to take them out into the trash bin.

Yoshiro was jumping about the couch and just watching him was giving Naruto a head ache. Deciding to start cleaning the mess before Miyako came downstairs Naruto picked up some of the bottles.

"Yoshiro why don't you help Jifu clean up?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and picked up four of the bottles.

"Jifu you drank a lot! Where you thirsty?" Chuckling a bit Naruto could only thank some one who would remain nameless in his mind for his lack of hang overs.

The pair had dumped the rest of the bottles in the garbage and Yoshiro was now playing with toys on the kitchen floor while Naruto was cooking breakfast, when Miyako walked in, an angry scowl on her face. Not trying to draw attention to himself, Takumi set to making breakfast with new vigor.

Surprising him he felt Miyako wrap her arms around his waist and breath in his scent. The tension melted out of Takumi's shoulders as he realized Miyako was giving him a truce.

"Well good morning to you." He murmured over his shoulder. Her face was buried in his back and he could feel her chest move with each breath and her belly twitch here and there. "The baby is active today." Miyako stilled then looked up into his face giving him a smile that told him everything was worth it, all the lies, all the treachery, the betrayal, everything.

"They certainly are aren't they?" She looked under his arm to see the stove. "You are making pancakes and eggs."

"Yes I am, and yours will be scrambled just like you like it." Pulling Takumi around to face her Miyako kissed him and stared up into his eyes. Her purple eyes were clouded over with something at Takumi couldn't determine and swirled with a mixture of emotions.

"Thank you darling."

"No problem."

Takumi turned back to the breakfast while Miyako leaned on the counter talking to Yoshiro. He listened to his wife interact with his son and couldn't help but feel complete. Their house, their life, he had no idea why he was worried about ninja discovering him, this was perfect. He reached up and scratched his jaw feeling the stubble growing there. Pausing he was stuck with a sudden brilliant thought to help hide his identity just in case.

Swinging around he held up the spatula like a scepter and stared smugly at his family.

"I," he paused for dramatics, "am going to grow a beard!" His proclamation was met with mixed opinions.

"Cool Jifu!" Miyako just stared at him like he was insane.

"You," she paused as well, only to gain clarity in her thoughts, "want to grow a beard. Takumi I don't think you can." Takumi was affronted.

"Of course I can grow a beard! I just know you don't like beards that's why I shave it off."

"No, I don't think you can grow a beard," Miyako was about to continue her argument when Yoshiro cut her off.

"Jifu what color will your beard be?" The two adults stopped to study the boy standing between them.

"My beard will be blonde."

"Blonde like my hair or your hair?"

"I," Takumi looked to Miyako for help, "I don't know."

"Yoshiro the truth is that your Jifu has never had a beard and I don't think he can grow one either." Miyako watched her husband disinterested as he pouted at her.

"Do you grow beards in a garden?" Again the parents studied Yoshiro. A look of determination flashed in Takumi's eyes and he stood straighter. Miyako cocked a fine eyebrow at him.

"It is so on! You question my masculinity, fine! You will be proven wrong!!" Takumi swung back to the stove to finish cooking looking smug winning the verbal argument. Miyako just started to laugh.

"Fine prove me wrong Tak-kun." Takumi groaned slumping down.

"I thought you got over calling me that."

"Jifu?"

"Yes Yoshiro?"

"Who is Tak-kun?" Miyako's melodious laugh filled the house and Takumi could only continue cooking breakfast for his family, his smile threatening to rip his face in half.

"Well Yoshiro, Tak-kun is," Takumi never got to finish his sentence as the door bell rang and the family fell silent. "Who could be at the door this early?" Takumi began to walk towards the door but Miyako held her hand up stopping him. "What?"

"You are not going to the door like that." Takumi looked down at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but boxers. "Did you really forget you were wearing only that?" He only shrugged.

"I was comfortable." Miyako rolled her eyes and shooed him upstairs to change. Takumi nodded and pulled the food off the stove then hurried up to his room.

As he went up the stairs he pushed his senses out to see who was at the door. The chakra was underdeveloped and the reserves were small. Moving into his bedroom and grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt from a drawer he trickled chakra into his ears to hear the man's voice talking to Miyako. He didn't sound familiar as well.

"Takumi!!" Miyako yelled. Naruto's eyes grew in size as his wife's loud voice stabbed his sensitize ear drums. Cutting off the chakra Naruto yelled back.

"Be Right there." Finishing pulling up his pants and throwing shirt over his head he turned to go back down the stairs.

Seeing the man at the door Naruto assessed him. In general the man was plain. He was larger than most and held a practice ease to his stance. Not a shinobi like ease but just a man sure of himself. Reaching the stranger Takumi held out his hand.

"Takumi." The man grasped Takumi's hand firmly and shook it answering the introduction like wise.

"Akio Kenjou. I wish to talk to you in length." They both bowed. Miyako held her arm out for Akio to come in and sit. He bowed again and entered their house going to the dinner table to stand, now just a little awkwardly. "Um, I know I am intruding so early in the morning."

"You have nothing to fear Kenjou-san, please sit." Miyako motioned for the table. "We were just about to have breakfast and Takumi always makes too much." Akio glanced to look at Takumi to see if was okay to laugh and saw the man pouting dejectedly. Akio smiled at the pair.

"That would be lovely." Takumi sat at the table calling Yoshiro and Akio to do the same.

"Jifu who is that?" From the table Takumi could see Miyako's shoulder twitch in the kitchen.

"Yoshiro that was rude. You need to ask politely, like Kaa-san taught you." Yoshiro looked dejected for seconds before turning to the stranger.

"My name is Yoshiro, just Yoshiro, who are you?" Takumi stared dully at his son as Akio laughed.

"My name is Akio Kenjou Yoshiro-san." The boy cried out.

"Jifu!! He calls me –san too!!" Miyako entered the dinning room with plates and utensils giving the silencing look to Yoshiro. Effectively cowing the child Miyako bowed slightly to Akio to turn back to the kitchen and return with the food. The breakfast was passed around and the family and stranger started to eat.

"So," Takumi started wiping his mouth, "how can I help you Akio-san?" The man nodded his head and finished the food in his mouth.

"As you now know my name is Akio and I am the head of the Carpenters Guild of Konoha." Miyako watched the conversation with interest wondering how Takumi would take the direct attitude of the man.

"Yes." Takumi said with bland interest.

"I have heard that you are working on Uchiha-sama's house is this true?"

"Yes."

"No one in the guild was up to Uchiha-sama's standards and I was interested in the man who captured the job. Are you really that good?" Yoshiro could feel the tension rolling of Akio and now knew to be silent as the adult talked about important matters. The man seemed nervous talking to his Jifu and his Jifu seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at the man. The silence stretch on.

"You know Akio-san? I made this table." For the first time Akio seemed to notice the table and stood abruptly staring in shock at the foxes dancing merrily around the edge. Glancing back up at Takumi he watched the blonde man lean forward to see the Kyuubi wrapped around the head chair. Akio seemed to shiver under the ice blue eyes of the man and sat back down seemingly resolved to a predetermined conclusion.

"You are indeed skilled and I now see why Uchiha-sama would," he made a vague gesture with his hand toward the head chair not meeting the eyes of the carved wood fox.

"Yes my husband is quiet skilled." Miyako looked at Takumi with pride but Akio was confused.

"That was…" Naruto looked sharply at Akio and cut him off.

"What is the nature of your visit?" Taken aback by Takumi's change in attitude Akio collected himself.

"I want you to joint the CGK, Carpenter's Guild of Konoha. You don't have to say yes now and I would like you to come to our meeting tonight. It is a large get together of all the carpenters of Konoha." He glanced at Yoshiro sitting at the table. "A lot of other carpenters have children too. There are a few games and a sitter for them so they can play together."

Miyako sat back in her chair finishing her breakfast and watched the men once again, every so often correcting Yoshiro's manners. Takumi cleared his throat and met eyes with his wife, there faces were expressionless and to an outsider it seemed strange that a married couple would just stare at each other like that, but some decision was decided as Takumi cleared his throat again and turned to Akio.

"Akio-san we will see you tonight." A weight seemed to lift off the man and he smiled nervously at the couple.

"Ah thank you Takumi-san. Uh what is your family name?" Takumi blinked at Akio in surprise but answered the man anyway.

"Just Takumi." Akio seemed taken back by this information but the smile didn't disappear.

"Right. I will just be going now." Standing up the family followed suit and Takumi walked the man to the door.

As the president of the CGK walked away Naruto's enhanced hearing could hear the man mumbling to himself.

"Weird family, give me the creeps. Never doing pinky a favor again that is for sure!!"

A.N. TAADAA freaking amazing huh!! Two chapters so close together and this one longer too!! Weeeellll what you like and what you don't. Haven't told you guys this lately but I don't own Naruto other wise Sasuke would be sooo over himself, still emo but not the brooding emo, he would be the quiet emo.


	18. Chapter 17

**A Mother Always Knows**

Yoshiro stood tugging at the bottom of his formal kimono as his mother licked her thumb and proceeded to rub the none existent dirt from his face. The little boy was pretty sure his Kaa-san was rubbing his face off and could only hope his Jifu would come to his rescue. As if Jifu could hear Yoshiro's silent plea he appeared from upstairs and Miyako swooped on him. She licked her thumb again and attacked Takumi's face as well.

"I am pretty sure I washed my face this morning love." Takumi said with no small amount of amusement.

"Then why can I see dirt on your face? You are just as bad as your son!" Takumi looked over Miyako's head to see Yoshiro smirking smugly at his father.

"Wipe that smirk off your face young man or I will come over there and pinch your cheeks. Then your face will freeze like that." Instantly the smirk was gone and the boy dashed the short distance to his mother's kimono.

Studying his son Takumi knew Yoshiro would grow to be handsome and have to beat the girls off with a stick, just like Sasuke Naruto thought. The boy wore a kimono with an extravagant bird pattern on it. The dark colors of the trees and warm colored birds meshed nicely, not feminine, but not manly enough to make him look ridiculous.

Takumi looked at his wife and pride swelled in his gut. He was married to a beautiful woman. Her hair was pinned up with bird clips and her kimono was a comfortable fit for her large body. Black nightingales were perched on sakura trees which stood out on black silk that shimmered as she moved.

Not feeling his wife's thumb trying to take his skin off Takumi looked to Miyako as she studied him with a confused frown.

"What?" Miyako took a moment to answer her husband.

"Why aren't you wearing the kimono I set out for you?" Takumi was taken aback but sighed in resignation. Scratching the back of his neck he grimaced at her, and glanced down at the dark cotton material of his kimono.

"I didn't want to wear that one." He watched her expectant gaze narrow, "I wore that for our wedding. I didn't want to wear it out and about." Miyako's face quickly transformed into the stubborn glare that Takumi knew all to well.

"Takumi! We are going to be looking for a new job and you just don't feel like wearing the best clothes you have?" Takumi chuckled and shrugged off the question.

"It has sentimental value, and what's wrong with the clothes I am wearing now?" Miyako sighed in exasperation and gestured to the kimono.

"There are several stains along the bottom hem, a few rips from our last outing," she gestured to his collar next, "and it has never sat right on your neck ever sense Yoshiro pulled on your sleeve!" Takumi raised his hands in defeat and trudged up the stairs with no further protest.

As they left the house and Takumi stepped into the light Miyako's face shown with pride as the image on the back of the kimono shimmered in and out of sight, as if it was a fox darting from each bush to the next.

Looking around at the multitude of people milling about Takumi was having second thoughts about coming. How were there so many carpenters in Konoha? Noticing the thousands of trees surrounding the village Takumi felt just a little stupid.

There were stands calling people to them, from catching fish to throwing knives at targets, no genin or higher allowed. The rows of game stands and food stands all led to a large open outdoor area filled with tables that were slowly being filled up. A stage stood at the far end of the dinning area with a podium and chairs behind it. The CGK emblem was nailed proudly on the front of the podium.

Yoshiro bounced around his Jifu and Kaa-san excitedly jabbering about each stand and the people he saw.

"Takumi-san! Miyako-san!" The two adults looked up from their son to see Akio walking towards them with a large grin. Reaching them he patted Takumi on the shoulder, "I want you to sit next to me and my friends. Your son can go play with the other children if he wants." Miyako was taken back by the man's excited behavior but no one could tell but Takumi. The squint around her eyes spoke volumes to him.

"Ah," Takumi started, "one moment please." He turned to his son and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Do you want to go and make friends Yoshiro-kun?"

The boy nodded shyly at the thought of new friends and looked up at his Kaa-san. She nodded slightly to the boy and with grace looked back to Akio.

"Good Yoshiro-kun." Akio looked behind him at a woman with a group of kids. "Mimi!" The woman looked up from the girl trying to catch fish next to her and looked at Akio and the group he was standing with. "Do you see that woman, Mimi, Yoshiro?" The boy nodded, "Why don't you go with her and have a good time?" The boy looked back to his Jifu for permission and receiving a nod took off.

Takumi and Miyako watched their child for a few seconds making sure he made it to the group and started to shyly talk to a young blushing girl his age before they turned back to Akio to lead the way. Taking the initiative Akio started towards the tables.

"There is going to be an awards ceremony and I wanted you to meet some people. They are nice and, and." Akio looked back towards Miyako who had fallen behind her husband. "Are you okay Miyako-san?" Immediacy Takumi turned to look at his wife who had a pinched look on her face.

"Crap!" Miyako seemed like a scolded child and Akio was startled by Takumi's outburst. "I forgot you were suppose to be in bed, resting! How in the hell could I have forgotten!" Miyako rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Darling don't start we are here and there is nothing that can be done about it." She shrugged but seemed to be uncomfortable.

"What kind of pain? Where is it?" Takumi was becoming frantic. "How long have you been in pain?" Miyako firmly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I am not in pain just uncomfortable, like cramps. Pregnant women get them and I have had them sense I woke this morning." Takumi seemed unconvinced and was about to start again when he heard a smooth voice behind him.

"What a coincidence for me to encounter you here Takumi-san." The little group turned to the voice and saw Sasuke walking towards them in a leisurely gate.

"Sasuke-kun!" The raven was taken back by Takumi's informal greeting and from the corner of his eye he saw Miyako stifle a giggle. "How are you? Your hangover wasn't too bad was it?" The Uchiha's cheeks colored slightly and he turned his head.

"No I was fine." Takumi gave him a knowing smirk.

"You drank quiet a lot." He pressed.

"Where is Yoshiro?"

"Do you remember anything?" The two adults were staring each other down and Miyako decided to break it up before her husband's playful banter brought about a fight.

"Sasuke-sama may I ask why you are here?" Sasuke huffed before turning to Miyako and bowed a greeting.

"I am in high standing in the village and this is a large event. It would be inappropriate for me not to be here." Miyako nodded in acceptance and gave him a small sly smile.

"Did you bring a date Sasuke-sama?"

"Why yes," he turned to see a woman walking towards them, "here she is. Sakura-chan I would like you to meet Takumi-san and his wife Miyako-san." Naruto went into shock as he watched Sakura glide towards them.

She had matured. Her pink hair was still shoulder length but a part of it was pinned to the side with a sakura blossom pin. Her kimono of course was pink with a sakura tree proudly swaying in a breeze. Naruto couldn't breath as he watched her look up at him.

"Naruto?" The group seemed to freeze and Sasuke pinned Naruto down with his eyes. "You are Naruto." Takumi swallowed and shook his head jerkily cursing his decision to cave into his wife and wear this kimono. He chanced a glance at Sasuke and saw that the Uchiha had decided to wear a kimono with ravens on it. Naruto could only snort in disgust. Just like old times.

"My name is Takumi. I am sorry you seem to have mistaken me for someone else."

"No I haven't" Sakura became determined as she tried to cover up her shaking. Tentatively she reached out and touched the whiskers that should have been visible. "I gave Naruto that kimono. I gave you that kimono. When the sun warms the material and it is shifted a fox appears clawing up the back, a nine tailed fox." Naruto stiffened his mind started to race. He turned to look at his wife to see her not focusing on the conversation at all, but on her feet.

"Darling?" Miyako started. Sakura finally noticed the woman at Naruto's side and her eyes, if even possible, grew wider. "I am wet." Naruto was confused until looking at the ground and saw the puddle growing around her feet. "I don't think they were just cramps."

Paling Naruto realized that his wife was going into labor. Reaching forward he swept Miyako up in a panic while she was deathly calm. He started towards the hospital until Miyako's softly spoke to the group of startled adults.

"We need to get Yoshiro before we go to the hospital."

"Right, right!" Naruto spun around with Miyako making her just a little dizzy as he searched for Yoshiro.

"And let's not forget my bags at home now." Miyako said with a hand clutching her temple. Naruto spun around again.

"Right, right!"

"Not now dear, get it after the birth." He spun again looking for Yoshiro.

"Right!"

"Naruto!" He looked at Sasuke and the man smirked in triumph. "I will collect Yoshiro-kun." Sakura looked over to Sasuke in confusion as Naruto sped away with his wife.

"Yoshiro?"

Naruto didn't listen to the two as he ran towards the hospital glancing down at his wife every now and then. She seemed to be in more and more pain as he was getting closer to the hospital but he still wasn't anywhere near the damn building. Finally deciding to throw caution to the wind Naruto pushed a little chakra into his legs and his speed increased.

He glanced down at Miyako and she didn't seem to notice, putting a little more chakra into his legs he went a little faster until finally the hospital was getting closer drastically. He heard Miyako moan softly as he abruptly stopped inside the lobby.

"HELP! HELP!" Nurses were starting to run towards him as he shook with his wife in his arms, "she went into labor. Where is Shizune-san!"

A nameless nurse stopped and turned down a hallway only to return with a confused Shizune in tow. See the distressed Naruto and shivering Miyako she sprung into action shouting behind her shoulder. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the chaos around him, focused only on his wife and any voices telling him what to do, he was a blind man.

He looked up into the warm black eyes of Shizune and knew they would take care of Miyako. The smaller woman grabbed Naruto's elbow and tugged him along. Surprising him with her strength, but then again, trained by the legendary senin it was no wonder.

The voices around Naruto seemed to be in a tunnel and he could only focus on the woman in front of him. He knew that if he followed her he would be fine, his wife would be fine, his child would be fine. Reaching a room he hurried in and set Miyako down on the empty bad. She was sweating heavily and panting, breathing through the pain of labor cramps.

"Takumi-san please come outside for a minute." Naruto shook his head.

"No I am staying with my wife, with my child."

"Takumi-san?" A new voice echoed in his head and slowly Naruto turned to the other woman in the room. She seemed young and long blonde hair was kept back in pig-tails, her ample chest was magically staying in her shirt, Naruto had always thought she used chakra as a sticky tape. Tsunade the Hokage and legendary sucker was standing in the room.

As their eyes met Tsunade's hard hazel eyes went wide and soft as she gazed into sky blue.

"Naruto." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A mother always knew who their child was, no matter how long they were apart.

**A.N.** Hi you guys I am back in my house and it is so nice to have my own room back! I said to one loyal fan that I would get this chapter out sooner, well I hope I didn't disappoint. As you can tell this chapter is longer and I hate to tell you A Fallen Shinobi is coming close to the end. Don't worry there will be a sequel. Well what else… nothing that I can think of but what you liked and what you didn't and I don't own Naruto. Talk to you later!


	19. Chapter 18

**You guys are so gonna shit yourselves. Some guessed, you weren't even close.**

**Who?**

Naruto stared in shock at Tsunade, vaguely he could hear Miyako moan in pain.

"Takumi," she cried, "it hurts!" That snapped his attention back to the situation at hand and Naruto turned to Shizune, his eyes begging her to do something anything to help Miyako. Shizune didn't move as she stared at Naruto with recognition in her eyes. Slowly she turned to Tsunade for her orders. Her movements where slow and deliberate, as if she moved to quickly Naruto would start like a nervous fox and be gone. Just disappear and be gone forever, again.

"Shizune help Uzumaki-san with her child." Miyako looked up starting to comprehend what was going on around her.

"Uzumaki?" She asked in short pants. Shizune jumped to work with the largest smile splitting her face in two as she went to Miyako lying in the bed. She eased the woman flat and started to help undress her. Naruto turned to look back at Tsunade.

"Naruto," she said softly, "please come with me into the hall." He could feel his throat close as Tsunade spoke and tears leapt to his eyes.

"I am not Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes, you are."

"No." Anger glinted in her motherly brown eyes and Tsunade stood straighter.

"Gaki! Come with me now!" The air was caught in Naruto's throat and he started to panic. He knew what they were going to do but if he caused a scene in front of his wife it would cause undo stress for her and the baby.

Naruto turned to Miyako who was confused and scared lying in the bed unable to do anything. He walked to her and kissed her forehead and her hand reached out, just like Yoshiro's birth, to hold onto him. She was in need of him and Naruto couldn't do anything. Carefully he pried away her hand and Miyako's panic turned into shock as he stepped back and towards the open door.

"Takumi?" She waited for him to smile and say sorry, to come back to her. She would hit him, yell at him but only after the birth. "What are you doing?" Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry baby." Naruto's voice was cracking and tears were starting to slip down his face as he walked backwards to the door. "I will see you soon. I just have to-" he swallowed the dry pain in his chest "talk to the doctor."

"Takumi you are a shitty liar. Get your ass back her now." Naruto just shook his head again and turned to the door. Stepping through the archway Tsunade followed. He watched the pain and hurt crumble Miyako's features and his betrayal swam in her deep purple eyes. That was the last image etched into his mind as Tsunade leaned forward and closed the door behind them.

A desperate wail echoed in the hall silencing the staff and other patients in the hallway. Miyako was screaming and crying for Naruto, for Takumi, to come back to her. She was screaming and pleading that she would try harder, to not leave her but Naruto couldn't get back into the room because of the Anbu restraining him. Holding onto his much larger form with as much strength as they could.

Tsunade silently sobbed as her cold voice gave Naruto his final verdict and he pleaded in desperation that he wasn't this Naruto character.

"Uzumaki Naruto, S-class missing nin, you are now under arrest for abandoning your village. You will be taken to your own jail cell but due to special circumstances," the silent sob was chocking Tsunade and she took a shuddery breath to calm herself, "you will be taken to a specialized cell. One that will be able to contain your unusual chakra. You will wait there for your sentencing."

The panic gave way to rage and the calm sky blue eyes melted into the red raging sea.

"You can not ta-" Naruto's world started to go black and the Copy Cat Kakashi stood before him, his sad black eye stared at him. Naruto didn't see it, all he could see was broken purple whirlpools pleading with him.

Gasping through the pain Miyako wiped the sweat away from her face and cringed. As Shizune made her way to assist her Miyako screamed out in frustration.

"Don't touch me! Where is my husband!" Miyako's eyes were dilated in panic and her breathe was coming in short pants. She couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into her system.

"Miyako-chan please calm down I want you to try and take deep, slow breaths. Can you do that for me?" Again Shizune was trying to placate the woman by placing her hand of the small woman's shoulder.

"I said don't touch me! I want my husband! Where did you take him! Takumi!" She screamed louder and louder, "Takumi! Where are you!" The last of her screams fell away in desperate moaning.

The other woman, the older blonde, Tsunade, came back into the room to see the situation. Seeing Miyako in hysterics she glared at Shizune.

"You didn't think to give her a little tranquilizer to calm her?" Tsunade's face was blotchy and red. She walked quickly around the room as the pregnant woman moaned in pain and despair. Pulling out a syringe from the drawer Tsunade went to the woman and pumped the drug into her system.

Slowly the world around Miyako became duller and fuzzier. Miyako knew that she should be throwing a fit but she could find the energy nor the will power to pull herself together. She heard the door open and more people come into the room. She felt hands grab her gently and remove the rest of her clothing. Contractions hit her hard and another soft moan left her lips.

"Okay, we ready?" Voices filtered through her head but she didn't care. She felt her legs being spread but then again she couldn't find the will to stop them. Miyako didn't think it was a mild sedative anymore.

She felt herself rise to consciousness and Miyako couldn't remember where she was.

"Takumi?" She waited for his hand to brush the hair away from her face, "Takumi?" The rough hand never came.

Miyako opened her eyes and realized she was in the hospital. Looking around the room she couldn't remember why she was there. She had gone to the gathering with her husband and Yoshiro, she had seen Sasuke and his date, Sakura, and Sakura had said some thing funny to Takumi. She had called him something else. He seemed panicked but then Miyako couldn't remember why.

A soft knock at the door alerted her to a person entering the room. There in the door frame was Shizune and Miyako could recall the reason to her abrupt hospital visit.

"Where is my baby?" Miyako demanded from her bed. Shizune didn't seemed to be surprised and smiled good naturedly at the prostrate woman.

"They are right here Miyako-chan." That confused the once pregnant woman.

"They?" Shizune's smile widened and she stepped aside for two nurses to enter the room each pushing a cradle with bundles inside. "Are those my babies?" She nodded but then the smile dimmed on her face.

"Have you thought up names for them?" Miyako nodded enthusiastically.

"Takumi and I were talking about names for both girls and boys but now that we have twins we have to pick some thing that matches for them." Miyako's face was bright with unrestrained glee, Shizune's fell just a bit more.

"Miyako-chan I need to tell you something about your little girl." Tears sprung to Miyako's eyes.

"I have a little girl?" She reached her arms out waiting for the babies.

"And a little boy." Miyako giggled in pride and adoration towards the babies.

"Okay I got names!" Miyako jumped straight up in her bed, "Yasu for my baby boy and Michi for my girl. Peaceful path!" She broke into another fit of giggles.

"Um," Shizune started, "I need to talk to you about the little girl." Sadness crept into her voice and Miyako started to worry as Shizune lifted the boy up first and handed him to her. The boy shifted and settle back into a peaceful sleep against his mother. "Your little girl Miyako-chan, there really wasn't enough room in the womb."

That put Miyako in full alert, her eyes widened in fright and she craned her neck the best she could to see her baby daughter laying in the crib. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her but the baby had been wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Her leg Miyako-chan didn't grow correctly. We don't know if it will be useable." Miyako stared at Shizune in silence and reached for the girl. The other woman lifted the bundle and handed her to the mother. She watched Miyako shift the babies in her arms and watched their tiny little faces. The babies had black tuffs of hair and they were off color due to the traumatic birth. Miyako took little notice to the unusual scar like birth marks on her children's face. It wasn't unusual to her, Takumi and Yoshiro both had them.

"Shizune could you show me my daughter's leg?" The woman nodded and gently pried the blanket away from the girl. Her tiny right leg was deformed there was no doubt about that. It was much smaller than the left leg and it seemed to be curled abnormally, like an inverted bow replaced the bone. "Shizune-san where is my husband?"

The woman froze and stared wide eyed at the woman lying in the bed. She turned back to the girl and wrapped the baby back up.

"Miyako-chan do you want me to get your son now? Uchiha-san, and Sakura-chan brought him over. They have been waiting to see you and the babies." Miyako watched incredulously as the woman bustled out of the room to gather her other son. Not a few minutes later Yoshiro entered the room towing a stoic raven and shell shocked girl behind him.

"Kaa-san?" The boy started timidly. "Are you okay?" Miyako's face was carefully blank before a bitter smile spread across her features.

"I am fine Yoshi-kun. Why don't you come here and see your siblings." The boy was momentarily taken back by his mother's smile but shook it off due to the prospect of new family members. Carefully watching the other two in the room Miyako continued. "When your father gets back I want to see if he approve of the names I picked." Sasuke seemed to stiffen and the girl, Sakura, paled even further. "Yasu for the little boy and Michi for the girl."

Miyako wasn't about to tell them one of her babies was crippled because of her stature. Takumi had always worried about her pregnancies because of her size. Now his worries where justified.

"Miyako-chan?" Miyako frowned at the pink haired girl's familiarity. "What are those lines on the babies faces?" She looked down at Yasu and Michi and sighed.

"Takumi doesn't like to let people see them." The adults stiffened but Miyako didn't see it. "He says it is a family birth mark but he doesn't like it at all." Sakura face flushed.

"Does your husband have these marks, and Yoshiro?"

"Yes." Sasuke decided to start asking questions as well.

"How does he hide them?" The tired woman frowned at Sasuke's brisk voice and imposing demeanor.

"I didn't know this was an interrogation of a bed ridden woman Sasuke-san but if you want me to I can continue." Sasuke seemed to rein himself in but looked to be still waiting for an answer. Miyako sighed and opened her mouth but Yasu opened his eyes in that instant.

Crystal blue opened and blearily looked about the room. His little hand escaped the confines of his blanket and flailed about hitting Miyako in the chest.

"Ow you little bugger, you shouldn't hit mommy like that." Bring her face closer to the baby the blue eyes focused on her nose and a loud squeal erupted from him. Miyako felt Michi jump in her arm and couldn't help but giggle at the other twin before she started to cry as well. Michi's eyes were the same shade of blue. "Oh hush."

She started to hum deep in her chest and the twins calmed to listen to the melody, Yoshiro leaned over and laid his head on her stomach listening to the air taken in and out of her lungs. Once the twins where quiet and Yoshiro had climbed up onto the bed with her, slowly falling asleep, Miyako looked back to the duo who were staring at her as if they had never seen her before.

"Sasuke-san where is Takumi?" Sasuke looked pained before glancing at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was no help. Taking a deep breath and giving Miyako a cold emotionless face Sasuke squared his shoulders.

"Miyako I don't know who you are talking about."

A.N. Okay I have something to admit. If there is one thing that really pisses me off it is stories that just become way to over the top. People just want to add more and more and it takes away from the story. It doesn't become believable anymore…. As believable as ninjas and chakra can be but you guys get it, right? If you think my story is becoming ridiculous please tell me! And give me a good reason too. I can't fix it if all you give is "that is bull crap." Hopefully you guys didn't see my plot bunny coming. One person was very, very close and you know who you are. Like usual what you liked and what you didn't, I don't own Naruto yada yada. Thank you and I hope to hear from you on this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Will to Protect.**

Sasuke's flat black eyes stared at the woman laying with her children. Miyako glared at the raven.

"That. Is. Not. Funny." The words were softly growled, "Do you see me Sasuke-sama? I am laying in a hospital bed with my three children around me. Two of them have just been born. Takumi hasn't seen either of them and I am sure he wants to. Now where is my husband?"

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes had grown in size at the venom possessed in her voice. The typically soft spoken woman could bite.

"Miyako-san I do not know of a Takumi. Congratulations for the birth of your children and if you need anything from the Uchiha clan you have no need to hesitate. Have a good day." With that the head of the Uchiha clan bowed and turned to leave. Sakura looked to be in pain as she stared at the shock in Miyako's face, she bowed as well and left the room behind Sasuke.

As the door softly clicked behind Sakura Yasu and Michi woke, and started to cry, they wanting their mother's attention they wanted to be feed and they wanted to be watched and to be loved. Miyako was at a loss, and she needed her big blonde.

* * *

Miyako hurried around the room as Yasu started to whimper. She had just finished changing Michi and Yoshiro was sadly watching his mother from the door frame. Miyako's hair was disarrayed and she couldn't seem to think straight. Her body was exhausted and she didn't think she could stand the constant motion much longer. Sure she had already raised a child but that had been one baby and she had her husband's help. Now she had two babies along with a toddler and no one else to help.

Takumi had been gone for three weeks and she still couldn't figure out why. He had promised to be with her forever and being gone for three weeks was not forever. She had gone to the Hokage office on more than several occasions and she had bugged the hospital staff to the brink of murder.

Sasuke was still the only person who was putting up with her frantic moods. Surprisingly Sakura was stopping by and seeing if she was okay, helping out just a bit here and there and playing with the babies. That shocked Miyako but then again Sakura looked to be nearing the age where she would want to settle down. Miyako couldn't help but smirk evilly at the thought of Sasuke and Sakura rushing about the house with deep bags under their eyes.

Sure it was a fun thought, having a baby, but then it became reality and the dirty diapers piled up and you slept less. Miyako remember the first night Yoshiro slept the whole night through. Her and Takumi had opened a bottle of their special occasion sake. She sighed, Miyako wanted to stop thinking about him.

"Kaa-san," Yoshiro's little voice startled her out of her thought, "Where, where is Jifu?" She stared at Yoshiro's deep blue eyes in misery. Yasu started to cry for food. Miyako's breath came in shudders as she held back her hysteric tears.

"I don't know, Yoshiro, I don't know." She turned back to Yasu and opened her blouse to feed him. Picking him up and bring him to her chest he started to feed and she looked over to Michi to find her sleeping.

Rocking back and forth with Yasu she heard the door bell ring and couldn't think of anyone that would be there. She reached for a blanket and threw it over her shoulder to hide her chest and made her way downstairs. Sakura had been over to the house yesterday and she came almost every other day so she shouldn't be to the house today, and Sasuke hadn't made a comment about coming over this week. Miyako's mind blanked as a thought flashed though her it. Takumi could be home.

Rushing towards the door she flung it opened eyes bright with in hope but they quickly dimmed when she saw Tomoko Okashi.

"Okashi-san what are you doing here?" The elderly woman smiled at Miyako's disheveled appearance and eyed the bundle under the blanket on her chest.

"Oh just checking up on you young kids. And who might this be?" Tomoko kept smiling as she hustled into the house past Miyako.

"Ah," Miyako looked down and moved the blanket away to see the top of Yasu's head, "this is little Yasu and Michi is sleeping upstairs."

"Good, good." Tomoko peeked under the blanket to see the dark hair then turned and moved through the house upstairs to the babies' room. As Tomoko looked around Miyako took stock at the disaster the room had become. The soft yellow walls brighten the room but the discarded baby blankets scattered on the floor and the smell of diapers threw the look off from comfortable and clean to messy and disaster. Tomoko saw Yoshiro looking at Michi in the crib and sighed patting his head.

"Yoshiro," she waited for him to look up at her, "you know you are the man of the house when your father is away don't you?" He looked wide eyed at her as something seemed to register with him. "Your sister Michi will need a lot of attention and protection because of her leg, did you know this?" Tomoko turned from the boy and lifted the bundle of pink from her light brown crib.

"No Obaa-san."

"Well now you do. While Takumi is away you must protect your family and keep them whole until he returns." Miyako became uncomfortable as Tomoko kept talking. Stepping forward she tried to intercede.

"Okashi-san,"

"I am Obaa-san to you Miyako-chan." Miyako blushed at the affection from the woman.

"O-Obaa-san I don't think you should tell," Tomoko held up her hand effectively stopping Miyako from continuing.

"Miyako-chan your boy is amazing and even if I didn't tell him to watch over all of you he would have, it is in his blood. Now he knows why he has been feeling so uneased. He knew that he was to do something but he didn't know what. I have just pointed him in the right direction."

"Oka- uh I mean Obaa-san Yoshiro is three he won't know what you are talking about right now." Tomoko looked down at the boy who was watching the conversation avidly.

"But you will remember this will you not Uzumaki-san?" Yoshiro's Dark blue and Miyako's purple eyes narrowed in thought when Miyako spoke up again.

"Some one called me Uzumaki-san at the hospital. What does that mean?" Tomoko looked startled for a moment but her face became hard stone.

"Did Takumi tell you to do something if he was to get into trouble?" Miyako was nervous from the change of topic but she fought for control of her face to give nothing away.

"Yes, he told me-"

"STOP!" The room became silent for seconds before Michi started to cry and Miyako's stone face melted in apologizes. "I am sorry little one, hush hush, Obaa-san has got you." Tomoko rocked the baby back and forth while looking around the room. "I don't want to know what he told you just that he had told you to do something."

Yoshiro had crossed the thresh hold and was standing next to his mother's leg watching Tomoko warily.

"Whatever Takumi told you to do. Do it. Do not tell anyone what his plan was but I can tell you that when you follow through with his instructions your questions will be answered." The room fell into an ominous hush as the two women stared each other down.

"What if I don't want to?" Tomoko opened her mouth to reply but Yoshiro cut her off.

"Kaa-san?" She looked down, "Isn't Uzumaki Uzumaki Naruto's last name?"

"The character from Takumi's bed time stories?" The old woman across from Miyako burst into laughter and tried desperately to breath. Shifting the weight in her arms she wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Character? Uzumaki Naruto is as real as you and me. I gave that boy candy and I watched him grow in the ranks of the shinobi. What lies has your husband told you?"

Miyako was shaken as she looked about the room unable to find the answers on the walls she studied Tomoko.

"I don't know Obaa-san what lies my husband has told me, but the lies seem to be growing in size don't they?"

* * *

Rocking her babies back and forth Miyako's humming flitted though the air calming her children's nerves. Her purple eyes took in her home that she had owned and lived in for a short time. She could only laugh softly at the memory of Yoshiro running through the house naked with a drunk Sasuke looking on in shock.

Pulling her cloak hood over her head Yoshiro hid himself next to her leg as she lifted a pack and swung it onto her back. Yasu and Michi were kept in separate slings in front of her but they slept peacefully listening to her heart beat and her lungs fill with oxygen. Miyako grasped Yoshiro's hand and lead him out the house shutting and locking the door firmly behind her.

Yoshiro had been eerily quite since Tomoko's visit. He wasn't the same little boy that chattered insistently and he wasn't care free anymore but his eyes studied the things around him and he seemed to be contemplated the smallest minuet detail. Miyako was disturbed by the sudden change in her son.

Her little boy kept glancing behind and above them as they walked towards the village gate. Miyako placed her hand on Yoshiro's shoulder only to have him look up and hush her. Completely shocked Miyako started to giggle. She was escaping a village full of ninja with her three children and she was to be protected by one of them.

"Kaa-san?" She looked down to his dark blue eyes that were swirling with purple and starting to fill with tears. He gallantly held them back but his voice broke. "We are being followed Kaa-san." Miyako startled and started to look about only to have Yoshiro tug at her arm. "Don't do that Kaa-san. Jifu says when you are being followed not to look panicked." His voice was starting to be firm but his eyes were still swimming in unshed tears.

"Your Jifu told you that?" Miyako looked up and from the corner of her eye she saw a large man in red armor watching her walk down the road. She glanced up and saw a shadow move over the buildings. Panic bubbled up in her chest and she quickened her pace.

"No Kaa-san don't walk faster, relax." Miyako could only look down at her son in confusion. "Jifu says to pretend you don't see them." A deep rumbling laugh was heard not to far behind her and she chanced a glance only to meet eyes with the most feral looking smile and a horse sized dog.

She held in a whimper as the gates came into her sights and were only getting closer. Miyako sighed and held Yoshiro's hand tighter as she reached the imposing doors. Freedom was just on the other side and Miyako could almost taste it.

"Oi." Freezing she studied to see a lazy looking man stare at her from behind his half lidded sharp eyes. "Where are you going?" He sounded almost amused when he asked the question. A dark voice startled Miyako and she could feel Yoshiro jump from under her cloak.

"Team 7 here for escort duty." Sasuke glided past her with Sakura and a man she couldn't recognize.

"Troublesome. Whatever go away." The man pierced her with his eyes, "Safe travels," he stressed his words, "Mikinyuu-san." Miyako could feel herself go numb and she nodded. Blank book? They found her out, and whatever they did with Takumi they were going to do to her. She turned to the others in front of her.

"Mikinyuu-san if you would please follow us this way?" Yoshiro pushed up against the back of Miyako's leg urging her forward and she could only grunt in her disgust for herself. A three year old child was supporting her. What kind of mother was she? Squaring her shoulders she marched forward.

A man with one grey eye studied her lazily then reached into his front pocket and produced an orange book. Miyako could feel her eye twitch as she recognizing the perverted material. She looked over to Sasuke and Sakura to see them in completely different attire.

Sasuke was wearing a shuriken holster on his thigh and a sword handle peaked over his shoulder. His clothes were black and he had brown leg wrappings to his knees. Sakura was wearing a deep red shirt and black pants, she too had a shuriken holster.

The two of them were ninja. Miyako couldn't believe she had let ninja into her home. They had only been trying to get closer to her to kill her. She knew this day would come and she couldn't remember how many times she told Takumi to leave her because he would be killed for associating with her but now, she was going to get her children killed as well.

As Miyako silently berated herself for getting married and listening to Takumi's lies about love and protection Sasuke started to speak.

"Mikinyuu-san I hope you are ready for your journey." Miyako nodded again not looking at any of the ninja. She could feel their eyes watch her and she knew that when they reach a deeper part of the forest they were going to kill her and her babies. Frustrated tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and not for the first time that day she wished Takumi was there. She wished that horrible man was there to lie to her.

But he wasn't so her mind raced as she tried to think of an escape plan.

"When we reach the border of Fire Country we will be meeting the caravan you requested." Miyako was surprised at how elaborate they had made the assassination plan. Lure her into a false sense of security, get them out of the village, take them deep into the forest, and then kill them all. Her will to protect her children grew with each step she took into the darkening woods.

A.N. This chapter was kind of broken up a lot wasn't it? Sorry if you didn't like that but I wasn't going to write them just doing nothing. Um what else? The cliff hanger is horrible mean spirited but if just seemed the right spot to stop. Though the next chapter isn't going to be long I am getting excited/nervous to see how you guys respond. Don't own aaaannnnddd

Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, thanks!!


	21. Chapter 20

**Drunk Enough to See the Truth**

Miyako stared at the back of her escort with blatant hatred as they trudged through the wooded path. Her feet and back were killing her from carrying her babies and she couldn't form a plan for escape yet. As she walked Miyako was struck by a terrifying thought. Maybe the ninja weren't going to kill her but sell her into slavery.

Her purple eyes darted around the forest in search of inspiration for escape and she still couldn't think of anything. Her little family was surrounded my ninja and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get away, but just maybe she could do something else. Looking down at her Michi and saying a silent apology Miyako silently pinched her baby's sensitive leg. Immediately Michi broke into hysterical wails.

The ninja around her jumped and looked around for danger only to realize with embarrassment that the baby was only crying. The one eyed ninja seemed to be giving Miyako a smile but she wasn't sure because of the mask.

"Mikinyuu-san it seems the baby is crying." Miyako snorted at the stupid ninja and moved to a large rock next to the path.

"Of course she is crying." under her breath she added a soft baka and the other ninjas snickered. Instead of getting angry like she thought he would the man sighed softly and continued to talk.

"Would you be able to tend to the child as we walk?" Miyako studied the man and then knew they were trying to get her to the caravan to sell her. Not breaking eye contact with the stupid one eyed ninja Miyako shifted her cloak and started to unbutton her top.

She watched with amusement as the one grey eye grew larger and from the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke panic and look away. The masked ninja didn't turn from Miyako but looked straight up stiffly. Sakura was gallantly trying to stifle her laughter.

"I could try to walk but as you can see it would be difficult to feed one baby and carry another all the while keeping an eye on Yoshiro." Still not looking he nodded and narrowed his eye in thought.

"Mikinyuu-san my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am lead shinobi in this mission," Sasuke's shoulders stiffened, "I will carry Yoshiro, Sakura will carry little Yasu and Sasuke will carry you and Michi." Sasuke swung around to glare pointedly at Kakashi and he hissed.

"Hell. No." Kakashi shrugged.

"It isn't like I am asking you to carry her while she is feeding cute Michi but you need to carry her now if we are going to make it to the caravan."

"Hell. No." The three ninja looked over to the woman feeding the child. "I will not let you carry me. No way in hell. The only man who has carried me anywhere was Takumi and I don't plan on letting that change." The three ninja looked at each other in a silent conversation.

Sakura smirked for a horrific moment then smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke will carry Yasu." The China's dark eyes widened and stared in panic at Miyako. Miyako in turn gave the group a mocking laugh as she eyed Sakura.

"Please," Miyako giggled a little more as she pulled the now sleeping Michi away and buttoned up her blouse, "like you could carry me." The pink haired kunoichi raised a slender eyebrow and stepped forward.

The two women stared each other down. Dark purple eyes met amused green as Sakura gently pulled Yoshiro to Kakashi, lifted Michi up and showed Sasuke how to hold her then she stood staring down at the petite woman who still had Yasu in her arms. Leaning down Sakura picked the surprised woman up bridal style with a smug grin.

"Are you ready Mikinyuu-san?"

"Put me down!" Miyako's struggles stopped after she realized they were already flying though the trees. The little hope Miyako had cultivated to escape the ninja's grasp died like a candle in a storm. Miyako knew she wasn't going to get away now.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the border of Fire and River was spent silently for Miyako. She could hear Yoshiro laugh at Kakashi's masks and Sasuke had finally relaxed just a little with the baby in his arms. He seemed to be speaking softly to the child in his at times, whispering secrets to the ears that would never hear them.

Miyako glared at the pink haired girl again.

"Mikinyuu-san we are almost there." Her glare dropped in defeat. There was no hope and Miyako wasn't going to spoil her children's last moments of freedom with a temper tantrum. Takumi would have known what to do. He would have made an ingenious plan to save them with little effort but he wasn't there, so there wasn't hope.

The ground came up under Miyako and she gave a start as the ninja landed greeting the band of travelers in front of them. A scruffy man covered in dirt with goggles around his neck waved to the group.

"Hi there! My name is Daichi and I am the head of the caravan!" Miyako watched the man in confusion. She had dealt with slave owners before and this man wasn't acting as one. They were hard and angry at life and thought of humans as lumps of flesh. Nothing in this situation made sense.

Sasuke reluctantly handed Michi back to Miyako and uncertainly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"Onee-san," Miyako stiffened, "be safe and find my brother's brother." She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You will be safe if you listened to what your husband told you."

"How do you know this?" The group of ninja smirked at her and Sakura lightly pushed Sasuke away and hugged Miyako as well.

"We are your family Miyako-chan. I am your sister, Sasuke is your brother, and Kakashi," she looked back to him for help, Kakashi only rolled his one eye towards the heavens. "Ah, he is the deranged uncle!"

"Nee Sakura-chan that wasn't nice." He droned.

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei." The Uchiha laughed quietly at their bickering. Miyako looked about in confusion and held up her hand.

"I don't understand any of this. You aren't going to sell us into slavery?" The small band was startled and Daichi actually started to laugh. "Okay, but what do you mean you are my family?" Sasuke shook his head cutting off Sakura who had opened her mouth to talk.

"We can not tell you Miyako-san but when you travel through River Country to Suna you will meet someone who will tell you everything much better than what we could." He sighed, "In truth you probably know more than we do."

Purple eyes warily studied the haggard ninjas around her but nodded in acceptance. Miyako turned to Daichi and he opened his arms wide and motioned for her to walk towards the caravan saying.

"Are home is your home."

With those parting words Miyako started forward with her children in her arms. As she neared the wagons she wasn't sure what compelled her but she turned around to see her escort. They weren't there and a small amount of disappointment welled up and she didn't understand where it came from.

Miyako silently searched the thinning forest for any signs of life but couldn't find any. The ninja as a whole had always moved in the shadows, always living a lie the moment their headband was tied onto their forehead and they knew never to look into the light. Never to try and touch the sun, for it would illuminate everything they were and then they would be able to see how much blood stained their hands.

Miyako hadn't thought the ninja knew what family was, she hadn't thought they knew what loyalty and love was. For they had killed and slaughtered but she now realized she didn't know why they fought. Miyako wasn't sure why she hated the ninja anymore for they had done something so paramount for her this night she knew she would never understand.

As she sat in the back of a wagon Miyako made up her mind and turned to Daichi who was stirring the large horses.

"Daichi-san where is your sake?" He glanced back to the woman's determined face and motioned to a crate next to her.

"It is right in there. If I can ask what do you need it for?" Miyako just smiled and opened the crate and took a bottle. She opened the bottle and motioned for Yoshiro to come forward. Pouring some sake into her hand and rubbing his face dark lines started to appear.

When she was finished Miyako sat back and studied her handy work. Black lines that looked like whiskers marred Yoshiro's little face giving him a feral look.

"I just needed some alcohol to see the truth," She sighed, "are you ready Yoshiro for what awaits us?" His little head bobbed eagerly.

"Are we done hiding?" Miyako smiled at her little boy that had to grow up so fast.

"Yes Yoshiro, we are done hiding."

A.N. wow that was it. Don't freak out because there is a second part I am not going to leave you hanging!! I hope you will tell me what you like and what you didn't through out the entire story now!! Um what else? So right now I am recovering from having my wisdom teeth taken out so tell me if something is wrong. I won't be able to tell. I don't own Naruto and I hoped you like reading this as much as I liked writing it.

Happy reading

Psychocitten


	22. Author's note

**Hey you guys, one word.**

**Sequel.**


End file.
